Homophobia's got to go!
by droptheother
Summary: "Powiedziałem mu." Wyszeptałem cicho. *Komu?* Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby się domyśliła. *Scott.* Skinąłem głową. Poczułem, jak klepie mnie w kolano, więc podniosłem wzrok, żeby przeanalizować wyraz jej twarzy. Dostrzegłem tylko determinację i… błysk czegoś nieznanego w jej bystrych oczach. *W takim razie potrzebujemy czegoś mocniejszego od zwykłej herbaty.*
1. Chapter 1

Było mi zimno.

Na dodatek byłem cały przemoknięty. Na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra, a ja nie miałem ani możliwości, ani sił, ani nawet motywacji, by odpalić silnik Jeepa, którego zabrałem ze sobą z Beacon Hills aż tutaj, do Stanford.

Nie mogłem oddychać.

Głowa pękała mi w szwach.

Dodatkowo zawęziło mi się pole widzenia, więc nie miałem pojęcia, czy pukam do właściwych drzwi.

Była trzecia w nocy. Cały budynek najprawdopodobniej słyszał moje ciężkie kroki i to, jak kilka razy przewróciłem się na schodach.

Wciąż nie mogłem złapać oddechu.

Czułem, jak oczy wywracają mi się w tył głowy z powodu braku tlenu. Serce o mały włos nie wyskoczyło mi z klatki piersiowej, rozsadzając po drodze żebra i mięśnie. Oraz resztę wnętrzności.

Nie wiedziałem, czy ktokolwiek będzie w mieszkaniu. W końcu była sobota, większość ludzi o tej porze bawi się na imprezach. Zwłaszcza my, studenci.

Zapukałem jeszcze raz, ostatkiem sił podnosząc dłoń. Nie mogłem ścisnąć jej w pięść, więc wylądowała płasko na drewnie. Powoli, stopniowo, osuwała się w dół. Razem ze mną. Wszystko wirowało.

Oddychaj, Stiles. Oddychaj głęboko. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech...

- Stiles?

Wydech.

Prawie się przewróciłem, kiedy drzwi nagle stanęły przede mną otworem.

- Stiles? _Stiles!_

- Lydia... Atak... Paniki...

Jedyna Lydia Martin ratowała mnie od ataków paniki pocałunkiem. Powinno mnie to już nie dziwić, ale za każdym razem, kiedy jej usta lądowały na moich, wstrzymywałem oddech.

I za każdym razem byłem jej równie wdzięczny, co za pierwszym. To było jeszcze w liceum, kiedy sądziłem, że ta dziewczyna o włosach koloru truskawkowego blondu jest całym moim światem. Owszem, była, ale nie w sposób, w jaki mi się wydawało.

- Co się stało?

Nie wiedziałem, jakim cudem, ale siedziałem już na kanapie, z kubkiem parującej herbaty w zmarzniętych dłoniach, który parzył mi palce. Nie odłożyłem jednak naczynia. Ból pomagał mi uporządkować myśli. Pomagał mi skupić się na słowach.

- Powiedziałem mu.

Wyszeptałem cicho.

- Komu?

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby się domyśliła.

- Scott.

Skinąłem głową. Poczułem, jak klepie mnie w kolano, więc podniosłem wzrok, żeby przeanalizować wyraz jej twarzy. Dostrzegłem tylko determinację i… błysk czegoś nieznanego w jej bystrych oczach.

- W takim razie potrzebujemy czegoś mocniejszego od zwykłej herbaty.

Powiedziała śpiewnie, odbierając mi moją "kotwicę". Zrobiłem niezbyt zadowoloną minę, ale kiedy ujrzałem w jej dłoni butelkę wódki, od razu się rozchmurzyłem.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczułem rano, był rozsadzający czaszkę ból głowy.

Drugą rzeczą, jaka sprawiła mi dyskomfort, to słońce rażące w oczy, kiedy tylko na moment uchyliłem powieki.

- Lyds, zgaś słońce.

Wychrypiałem błagalnie, zasłaniając sobie głowę poduszką. Niestety, tym samym zabrałem sobie jedyną rzecz, która sprawiała, że kanapa była bardziej przyjazna (czytaj: miękka) dla pulsującej głowy, ale jeśli tym sposobem mogłem ocalić własne oczy przed wypłynięciem z oczodołów – to byłem w stanie się z tym pogodzić.

Usłyszałem czyjeś parsknięcie. Za głośne. Podobnie jak jęk, który wykradł się przez moje usta.

Nawet trawa przed kamienicą Martin, rosła zdecydowanie zbyt głośno.

Lydia zbliżyła się do mnie o kilka kroków, więc zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, która wydawała się być odpowiednia. Z wyciągniętą na oślep ręką odszukałem nadgarstek dziewczyny i pociągnąłem ją na siebie, mówiąc:

- Wracaj, gdzie twoje miejsce. Jesteś najlepszym kocem na świecie.

Mówienie sprawiało mi ból, ale ta baba uwielbiała robić mi na złość. Jedyne, co mogło ją udobruchać, to komplementy. A to był komplement, jasne?

Uciekło ze mnie całe powietrze, gdy poczułem na sobie ciężar Martin.

- Przytyłaś ostatnio?

Spytałem cicho, wciąż nie zdejmując poduszki z głowy. Słysząc głośne sapnięcie, wygiąłem rękę w tył, żeby pogłaskać ją po głowie.

Z tym, że... był mały... problem?

Włosy, których dotknąłem, były bardziej... Mniej... miękkie? Miękkie, ale nie tak jak Lydii. I jakby... krótsze? Dużo krótsze. To sprawiło, że uniosłem nieco głowę, chociaż poduszka nadal na niej leżała.

- Kiedy obcięłaś włosy?

Mój głos wcale nie był piskliwy. Na pewno nie. Nie-e.

- Lyds, błagam, odezwij się. Nie wpadliśmy na pomysł, żeby obciąć ci włosy, prawda? Lydia?

W pewnym momencie ktoś zabrał moją tarczę przeciwsłoneczną. Syknąłem, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Mrugając szybko i dość długo, w końcu przyzwyczaiłem się do światła na tyle, by móc normalnie patrzeć. Wciąż jednak głowa pękała mi od jasności. Prawie się oplułem, widząc tuż przed sobą śliczne włosy Lydii. Wciąż długie. I jej twarz. Umalowaną. I jej usta. Uśmiechnięte.

Ręka zastygła mi w pół ruchu, nadal głaskałem dziewczy... ekhm, kogoś (BOŻE, PROSZĘ, NIECH TO NIE BĘDZIE JACKSON) po głowie i właśnie otworzyłem usta, żeby spytać...

- Dlaczego Derek leży na tym idiocie w naszym salonie?

...co się dzieje.

Zaraz.

Jaki Derek?

Chyba nie...

- Stiles myślał, że to ja.

...nowy...

- I ten fakt miał mnie pocieszyć?

...współlokator...

- Gdyby nie to, że koleś jest totalnie nieszkodliwy i nie stanowi dla mnie żadnego zagrożenia, już dawno zakazałbym mu tu przychodzić, kiedy jestem nieobecny.

...Lydii i Jacksona.

- Dlaczego wciąż leżysz na Stilinskim, Hale?

No to dupa.

Obróciłem głowę, żeby móc chociaż spojrzeć na twarz faceta, który zamieszkał z dwójką moich przyjaciół (a którego oficjalnie mieliśmy poznać na dzisiejszej kolacji) całkiem niedawno i prawie zakrztusiłem się śliną. Co było dosyć śmieszne, bo żadnej śliny w moich ustach nie było, zważając na Saharę, jaka tam panowała. A przynajmniej nie było, dopóki nie zobaczyłem TEJ twarzy.

Matko Boska.

Boże Święty.

Buddo.

Jupiterze.

I Cokolwiek Tam Jeszcze Sobie W Świecie Istnieje.

Właśnie zrobiłem z siebie idiotę przed najprzystojniejszą twarzą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem okazję zobaczyć.

- Cześć.

Usłyszałem.

Lydia (szczęście, że tylko ona) wybuchła śmiechem, kiedy zaczerwieniłem się po same korzonki włosów.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia jest podłą kobietą. Okropną. S-T-R-A-S-Z-N-Ą.

W akcie zemsty za insynuację, że niby to przytyła (ILE RAZY MIAŁEM SIĘ TŁUMACZYĆ, ŻE NIE WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE TO DEREK NA MNIE LEŻAŁ?!), kazała mi pomóc w przygotowaniu mieszkania na wizytę gości.

Musiałem odkurzać. BRR.

I znosić głośną muzykę, w dodatku klubową.

- Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?

Wyjęczałem, waląc głową o stolik.

- Oj, kochanie, wiesz, że cię uwielbiam! A teraz do roboty. Jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia!

Jedyną osobą, która się nade mną litowała, był Derek. Cichy w mojej obecności, nawet mi pomagał, kiedy Lyds nie patrzyła. Chyba, podobnie jak my, bał się przeciwstawić tej kobiecie. I dobrze. Każdy, kto pozna Lydię Martin, wie, że nie należy się jej narażać.

Chłopak zachowywał się swobodnie przy Jacksonie, podobno znali się od dawna i nawet przyjaźnili. Może nie na poziomie Jackson-Danny, ale jednak. Derek mnie zaciekawił, musiałem to przyznać - dlatego gdy tylko tabletki przeciwbólowe, którymi mnie poczęstował, zaczęły działać, wciągnąłem go w rozmowę. Przepraszałem go też kilkukrotnie za poranny incydent, ale on tylko machał ręką, jakby nic się nie stało.

Pierwszy raz w życiu żałowałem, że nic się nie stało.

Ale nie miałem pojęcia, czy Derek Hale jest w ogóle gejem. A nawet gdyby był, nie mogłem, nie moja liga.

Facet wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z okładki GQ, chociaż nie miał na sobie garnituru. Takie mięśnie widziałem tylko w filmach (niekoniecznie dla dzieci), a jego zarost... Nigdy nie lubiłem facetów z zarostem, ale Derek Hale... Derek Hale... Derek był... idealny.

W końcu Lydia postanowiła dać mi chwilę odpoczynku. Wcisnęła mi w dłoń koszulkę i świeże bokserki wraz ze skarpetkami, które zostawiłem u nich już dawno temu, właśnie na tego typu sytuacje. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ładnie i ostrzegła, że jeśli użyję jakiegokolwiek z jej preparatów do włosów, urwie mi jaja.

I niech mi ktoś powie, że nasza przyjaźń nie jest piękna.

Pod prysznicem wyłączyłem się całkowicie. Nie myślałem o niczym, jedynie o tym, jak ciężko schodzi ze mnie alkohol.

Powód, dla którego Lydia wyjęła poprzedniego dnia wódkę, nie został zapomniany, jednak na razie łatwo było unikać mi o nim myślenia. I dobrze.

Spędziłem w łazience dobre ponad pół godziny, a kiedy w końcu wyszedłem, zetknąłem się z łypiącym na mnie spod byka Jacksonem.

- Stilinski. Nie mogłeś po prostu wró...

Przerwał, kiedy poczuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Lydii.

No i szlag wziął nie myślenie o tym, dlaczego nie kąpałem się we własnym mieszkaniu. Czułem, jak zmienia się wyraz mojej twarzy. Cofnąłem się nawet o mały krok, jakby w obronie.

- ...ubrać jednej z moich koszulek? Wiecznie nosisz tę z tarczą. Jakbyś całe życie musiał reklamować tego Kapitana Orła.

- _Amerykę_.

Poprawiłem go... w tym samym momencie co Derek.

Moje spojrzenie od razu wylądowało na zielonookim, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami. A ja chyba właśnie się zakochałem.

- Dzięki za propozycję - zacząłem, znów patrząc na Whittemore'a - ale Kapitan AMERYKA, palancie, ma u mnie specjalne względy, więc mam takich koszulek kilka. Nie wszystkie są identyczne, ale większość jest podobna.

Jackson wywrócił oczami.

- I on jest w naszym wieku?

- Emocjonalnie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Lyds, a blondyn skinął głową. - W twoim. Może nawet trochę starszy.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wytykając chłopakowi Martin język.

- Zmieniłam zdanie. Jesteście tak samo niedojrzali. Widzisz, Derek, z czym muszę się użerać na co dzień? Sami idioci.

- Lydia - jak zawsze uprzejma, czarująca i kochająca. Okazałabyś trochę wsparcia.

Dziewczyna tylko parsknęła śmiechem.

- Lepiej nakryj do stołu.

Tym razem Jackson wyglądał, jakby dali mu najwspanialszą zabawkę na świecie.

- A ty się tak nie ciesz, Kapitanie Orle. Pomożesz Stilesowi. I - uniosła palec, gdy zauważyła, że Whitte-dupek zamierza zaoponować - żadnych kłótni, w przeciwnym razie śpisz na kanapie.

- Co?! Nie! Stilinski na niej spał! Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co na niej teraz jest!

Posłałem mu podły uśmieszek, czym zasłużyłem sobie na głośny jęk Jacksona i śmiech Lydii oraz Dereka.

Na ten dźwięk szczęka chyba opadła mi odrobinę. A myślałem, że ten facet tylko dobrze wygląda. Jakże bardzo się myliłem! Na dodatek zna Kapitana! Trzeciego mężczyznę w moim życiu zaraz po ojcu i... Scottcie. Przełknąłem ciężko.

Nagle ochota na drażnienie Jacksona przeszła mi, jak ręką odjął.

Pierwsi pojawili się Allison z Isaaciem. Przywitaliśmy się wszyscy, nawet udało mi się chwilę porozmawiać z Lahey'em, który nie pytał, co robię w mieszkaniu Lyds wcześniej, niż było to zamierzone, w dodatku bez McCalla. Widział, że coś jest nie tak, a jego dłoń na moim ramieniu była czymś więcej niż zapewnieniem o jego obecności, nawet jeśli kogoś innego nie było. Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą.

Allison również powstrzymała się od pytań na temat Scotta (prawdopodobnie robota Lydii). Ostatnimi czasy nie mieli ze sobą najlepszych kontaktów, ale nie z powodu ich wspólnej przeszłości a raczej dlatego, że Alli jeździła po całym USA w związku z zawodami w łucznictwie. Pytała za to, co u mnie i nawet nie nudziły jej moje opowiadania o farbach i ołówkach. Wydawała się rozbawiona.

Potem przyszła kolej na Danny'ego. Ten znał się już z Derekiem, chociaż Isaac także nie zachowywał się w jego obecności jakby to był pierwszy raz, kiedy się widzą. Hale chyba odczuwał podobnie, zważając na ich ożywioną dyskusję. Danny szybko znudził się nowym współlokatorem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, chociaż co jakiś czas na niego zezował.

- Co z Ethanem?

Spytałem konspiracyjnie, przyłapując Mahealaniego na gapieniu się na tyłek Hale'a. Może nie powinienem zachowywać się jak hipokryta, samemu robiąc dokładnie to samo, ale cóż… Danny jest dobrym kumplem, zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, co u niego słychać.

- Zrobiliśmy sobie małą przerwę. Ma jakieś problemy z bratem, czy coś.

Sposób w jaki Danny machnął ręką, wydawałby się zbyt... lekki. Zbyt lekceważący, żeby zwrócić na to większą uwagę. Ale ja znałem go lepiej niż zwykły przechodzeń.

- Wiesz, że ja i mój kij baseballowy nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Zawsze mogę przedstawić Ethanowi mojego przyjaciela.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, bardziej szczerze i wesoło, i klepnął mnie lekko po ramieniu.

- A co u ciebie, Stiles? Jak tam Ad…

Danny zamilkł, gdy tylko pokręciłem przecząco głową. Dodatkowo przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi ogłaszający przybycie ostatnich gości.  
>Chwilę później do salonu weszli Kira ze Scottem.<p>

Przełknąłem ciężko, czekając na jakiekolwiek słowo, ale spojrzenie McCalla zatrzymało się tylko na krótko na Dannym, po czym pognało dalej - do Allison, Isaaca, i w końcu… do Dereka.

Kolory odpłynęły z mojej twarzy.

Czułem na sobie spojrzenie Lydii. Byłem niemalże pewien, iż marszczy brwi i zaciska usta, jak zawsze, kiedy była zmartwiona czy zdenerwowana. W tym przypadku - obie te rzeczy. Danny owinął palce wokół mojego nadgarstka. Starałem się z całych sił nie wyszarpnąć dłoni z jego uścisku, ale Mahealani zrozumiał, że ten gest nie pomaga, kiedy wzdrygnąłem się lekko, więc cofnął rękę.

Napięcie rozładowała Kira, podchodząc do mnie i całując lekko w policzek.

- Cześć, Stiles.

Posłałem jej mały uśmiech. Dziewczyna ścisnęła delikatnie moje ramię, ale ten gest również wcale nie pomógł. Wszystkie wnętrzności opadły mi jeszcze niżej.

Kolacja była całkiem miła. Pomijając incydent czy dwa.

Zostałem usadzony pomiędzy Derekiem a Lydią, z dala od Scotta i Kiry. Wiedziałem, że Martin zrobiła to celowo.

Jedyne, czego nie przewidziałem to fakt, że nawet z tej odległości, Scottowi będzie tak łatwo mnie ignorować. A wręcz okazywać wrogość.

Podczas mojej rozmowy z Derekiem, większość stolika nagle ucichła, żeby usłyszeć (po raz setny) historię, którą mu opowiadałem. Wszyscy wydawali się ubawieni, nie tylko przez żartobliwy wydźwięk anegdotki, ale również przez wino, którego kieliszki wiecznie były pełne. Faceci obejmowali jednym ramieniem swoje partnerki, przynajmniej w przypadku Jacksona i Lydii oraz Allison i Isaaca. Nie zwracałem uwagi na nic więcej, póki nagle, tuż przed końcem opowieści, ktoś mi nie przerwał.

- Jackson, mógłbyś podać mi butelkę wina?

Słowa były na tyle głośne, iż stało się jasne, że Scott nie zamierza dłużej znosić poświęconej mi uwagi. Cisza zrobiła się nagle niebywale ciężka, uśmiech z mojej twarzy zmył się szybciej niż makijaż w czasie deszczu. Jedyny Derek wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, a kiedy zrozumiał, że McCall nie da mi dokończyć, zabrał Jacksonowi butelkę, zanim ten zdążył ją chwycić i podać mojemu przyjacielowi (?). Nalał mi pozostałość, opróżniając butelkę i odstawił ją na bok z głośnym hukiem.

Szczerze mówiąc - nie miałem pojęcia, jak zareagować.

Zwłaszcza na ponaglające "kontynuuj, proszę", które padło z ust Dereka. Rozejrzałem się wokół, zauważając kilka rzeczy. Lydia była bardziej niż zadowolona, Jackson raczej wciąż nie ogarnął, co się działo, a Danny uśmiechał się otwarcie w naszą stronę. Isaac próbował ukryć rozbawienie, natomiast Allison gryzła jego szyję, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać. Nawet Kira, sądząc po tym, jak zagryzała usta, wyglądała, jakby się miała zaraz uśmiechnąć. Ale wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się, kiedy zerknęła na Scotta. Scotta, który nigdy nie był jeszcze tak wściekły.

Co, muszę przyznać, sprawiło mi niemałą satysfakcję.

Dlatego dokończyłem historię.

Tym samym udało mi się rozbawić Dereka i ponownie usłyszeć jego przepiękny śmiech.

Ale potem przypomniałem sobie, że Scott to przecież mój najlepszy przyjaciel, mój BRAT, i nie powinienem sobie z nim tak pogrywać.

Z drugiej strony - Scott JEST moim bratem. I powinien się zachowywać tak, jak na prawdziwego brata przystało, a nie piętnować mnie z powodu...

Przestałem się uśmiechać i wziąłem ostatni łyk wina.

Za drugim razem wszystko szlag trafiło w kuchni.

Rozproszyliśmy się po całym salonie, już niezbyt zainteresowani jedzeniem. W tle leciała cicho muzyka, ale zamiast tańczyć, po prostu pogrążyliśmy się w rozmowach. Lydia plotkowała cicho z wesołą Allison, Isaac rozmawiał ze Scottem (serce wcale nie zabolało mnie na widok tego, jak zrelaksowany wydawał się McCall w obecności blondyna), Derek z Dannym i Jacksonem. Kira była wyśmienitym towarzystwem. I całe szczęście, nie próbowała poruszyć tematu swojego chłopaka.

W pewnym momencie musiałem wyjść do łazienki, bo pęcherz dosłownie pękał mi od wypitego alkoholu. W dodatku czułem, że nie jestem całkowicie trzeźwy. Szumiało mi w głowie, ale świat się nie kręcił, co było dobrym znakiem.

Wychodząc z łazienki, podjąłem decyzję, że mogę nadal pić. Dlatego skierowałem się w stronę kuchni, żeby wyjąć sobie z lodówki piwo. Nie spodziewałem się, że zastanę tam Scotta, który wpadł na identyczny pomysł. Lodówka zamknęła się z cichym brzękiem butelek wewnątrz, McCall odwrócił się w moją stronę i... I wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie. Wyglądał, jakby..

Jakby chciał być wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj.

Z kimkolwiek, tylko nie ze mną.

- Scott, chciałem...

Zacząłem, ale przerwało mi szybkie:

- Muszę iść.

Chłopak upewnił się, że nie dotknął mnie żadną częścią ciała, gdy mijał mnie w drzwiach.

W tym momencie podjąłem decyzję. Dłużej tego nie wytrzymam.

- Stiles?

Usłyszałem, kiedy zakładałem trampki. Wciąż były mokre od wczorajszej nocnej wędrówki. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Uniosłem głowę, widząc w korytarzu, zdziwionego jak jasna cholera, Dereka.

- Um. Muszę... iść.

Skrzywiłem się na dobór słów.

- Powiedz Lydii, że kolacja była wyśmienita. I Jacksonowi, że wciąż jest dupkiem.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

- Miło było cię poznać i... cóż. Przepraszam, za... no wiesz.

Machnąłem ręką. Derek pokręcił głową.

- Ciebie również. I nie masz za co przepraszać, już to mówiłem.

Staliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy, niezręcznej, można by rzec. W końcu zebrałem się w sobie, kiwnąłem Hale'owi na pożegnanie głową i wyszedłem, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby mnie zatrzymać.

Byłem trzeźwy na tyle, by trafić do domu bezpiecznie i w jednym kawałku.

Byłem pijany na tyle, by zasnąć od razu, gdy tylko opadłem na łóżko.

Kiedy obudziłem się rano, nie miałem kaca. A przynajmniej nie takiego, bym nie mógł go znieść.

Miałem dziwny sen. Prawie koszmar. Scott przestał się do mnie odzywać, bo w końcu przyznałem się przed nim do swojej orientacji. Nosiłem to w sobie już jakiś czas, ale nigdy nie było odpowiedniego momentu, żeby go uświadomić. Poza tym McCall był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, bratem. Byliśmy ze sobą na dobre i na złe. Byłem przekonany, że wszystko będzie w porządku, kiedy mu powiem. Jednak w tym śnie... nie było. Scott zachowywał się, jakby się mną brzydził. Jakby mną gardził. Jakby mnie znienawidził.

- Yo, Scotty!

Krzyknąłem, wychodząc z pokoju.

- Miałem strasznie dziwny sen, brachu.

Mruknąłem, kiedy dotarłem do salonu. Pustego.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. O tej porze Scott powinien być już na nogach. Chyba że wypił więcej niż ja na wczorajszym wieczorku zapoznawczym i nadal odsypia.

Nie trudziłem się z pukaniem, bezpardonowo otwierając drzwi do pokoju przyjaciela. Pustego.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że to nie sen.

Scott naprawdę się ode mnie odwrócił.


	3. Chapter 3

Całe życie marzyliśmy o studiach.

Od piaskownicy planowaliśmy, że zaraz po ukończeniu liceum wyjedziemy z Beacon Hills.

Oczywiście co dzieciaki w wieku sześciu lat mogły wiedzieć o studiach, prawda? Ale moja mama była bardziej niż skora do opowiadania, jak to było, kiedy ona sama studiowała. Kiedy chodziła na zajęcia, bawiła się i poznawała ludzi. Mówiła, że to właśnie na studiach poznała swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, z którymi kontakt miała jeszcze przez długie lata.

Ale my ze Scottem obiecaliśmy sobie, że kogokolwiek byśmy nie poznali, nawet jeśli byłby to sam Kapitan Ameryka czy Batman, cokolwiek by się nie stało, jakkolwiek byśmy się nie pokłócili, zostaniemy przy sobie NA ZAWSZE. Obietnica ta wymagała trochę śliny, krwi, paru plastrów, kolejnego zmęczonego westchnięcia mojego taty, zmartwionej miny pani McCall i śmiechu Claudii Stilinski.

Wszyscy jednak, włącznie z całym komisariatem, galerią sztuki oraz szpitalem, wiedzieli, jak poważnie traktowaliśmy naszą przyjaźń.

Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że nic nie jest w stanie nas rozdzielić.

Gdziekolwiek był Stiles, tam był też Scott i vice versa. Nie było innej możliwości. Nigdy.

Później moja mama umarła na raka, ale to tylko pogłębiło naszą przyjaźń. I najprawdopodobniej właśnie ta bliskość Scotta wtedy, w tym najgorszym momencie mojego życia, uczyniła mnie homoseksualistą. No, może nie do końca, ale miała ogromny wpływ na moją orientację. Byłem wtedy zbyt młody, żeby to dostrzec, ale po głębszej analizie wspomnień - właśnie tego teraz szukałem. I wtedy także, w liceum, chociaż próbowałem sobie wmówić, że to nieprawda.

Szukałem mocnych ramion, kogoś, kto mógłby się mną zaopiekować, kogoś takiego jak Scott. Miłego, wesołego, zabawnego. Oczywiście nigdy nie spojrzałem na McCalla w ten sposób, ble. Scott jest przystojny, to jasne, ale dzień, w którym zacząłbym rozważać ewentualność chodzenia z nim, byłby ostatnim dniem mojego życia. I ostatnim na wolności. Kazirodztwo nie jest przypadkiem karalne?

Oczywiście po śmierci mojej mamy nie zmieniliśmy zdania co do ucieczki z Beacon Hills.

Wspólnie podjęliśmy decyzję, że wybierzemy się na Stanford. Ja, ponieważ była to Alma Mater Claudii, a poza tym uniwersytet ten miał całkiem niezły program artystyczny. A to właśnie sztukę chciałem studiować. Scott, bo już od pierwszej liceum zdecydował, że pragnie zostać weterynarzem, a Stanford oferowało dobre możliwości rozwoju w tym kierunku. Poza tym Deaton, jako chrzestny Scotta, planował już przekazać mu swój gabinet, kiedy przejdzie na emeryturę. Oczywiście wszystko to wciąż nie było pewne i nikt raczej nie przejmował się zbytnio tymi poważnymi obietnicami, ale im bliżej ukończenia liceum, tym nasza przyszłość stawała się coraz bardziej klarowna.

W liceum Scott poznał Allison. Oczywiście ich miłość była jak rodem z tych wszystkich romantycznych komedii, od których co po niektórym robi się niedobrze. Byli razem słodcy, uśmiechnięci, szczęśliwi. Codziennie musiałem słuchać o tym, jaka to Argent jest idealna, i piękna, i cudowna, i jak jej oczy błyszczą w świetle gwiazd. No i nie można zapomnieć o tym, że przecież jej włosy są taaakie jedwabiste, twarz do bólu perfekcyjna, a ciało... Dobra, nie zapuszczajmy się w te rejony. Scott po prostu całym sobą przekazywał mi, że Allison to ta jedyna. I już po miesiącu próbował się jej nawet oświadczyć.

Ja natomiast cierpiałem na miłość do Lydii Martin. Najlepszej przyjaciółki Allison Argent, dziewczyny największego dupka w szkole, (współ)kapitana szkolnej drużyny lacrosse'a, Jacksona Whittemore'a. Oczywiście Lydia początkowo nie wiedziała nawet, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Stiles Stilinski. Później stało się oczywiste, że nie mam u niej najmniejszych szans, ale trzymałem się kurczowo tego uczucia, chociaż sam nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego. W końcu poznałem Lyds bliżej i doszedłem do konkluzji, że lepiej pozostać z nią na etapie przyjaźni. Po prostu do siebie nie pasowaliśmy.

Martin jako pierwsza domyśliła się, kim naprawdę jestem.

Próbowała uświadomić mi to kilkukrotnie, ale ja albo udawałem idiotę, albo naprawdę nim byłem.

Pierwszą próbą udowodnienia mi mojej homoseksualności było umówienie mnie z Heather. Lyds obiecała, że wszystko pójdzie sprawnie i gładko, w końcu znaliśmy się z Heather od dzieciaka. Tyle że gdzieś w połowie poczułem, że to nie jest to, więc nie doszliśmy nawet do drugiej bazy.

Potem Lydia zaczęła bombardować mnie gejowskim porno. Robiła to w takim tempie, że wkrótce zacząłem obawiać się o swoje przyrodzenie. I o to, że odpadnie z powodu jego nadużycia. Podobno co za dużo, to nie zdrowo, prawda? Ale ja wciąż nie chciałem się przyznać, nieświadomie odpychając od siebie tę możliwość. Dopuszczałem jedynie bycie bi, ale tylko w kilku procentach. W końcu w tym wieku nawet ocieranie się o drzewo byłoby w stanie mnie podniecić, co nie?

W ostateczności na pomoc przyszedł Danny. Tuż przed rozdaniem świadectw, dosłownie kilka minut przed, na podłodze szkolnej szatni, przestałem być prawiczkiem. No, nie do końca, mój penis wciąż pozostawał daleko w zasięgu jakiegokolwiek tyłka, ale mój tyłek nie pozostał daleko w zasięgu penisa Mahealaniego. Ale! Przynajmniej dowiedziałem się, co oznacza prawdziwe obciąganie. Już nie musiałem dłużej bazować na oglądaniu pornosów! Wiedziałem!

Więc tak, wtedy pozwoliłem sobie na stwierdzenie: "Stiles, jesteś gejem". Powiedziałem to na głos, bo Danny rzucił swoje słynne "No shit, Sherlocku", a ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Spotkaliśmy się jeszcze kilka razy, ale, tak samo jak z Lydią, pasowała nam jedynie przyjaźń.

Podsumowanie liceum? Ja zostałem uświadomiony, Scott ostatecznie rozstał się z Allison (chwała Temu U Górze, ta dwójka doprowadzała mnie do szału swoimi wiecznymi fochami), obaj dostaliśmy się do Stanford, mój ojciec i pani McCall powoli się do siebie zbliżali, związek Lydii i Jacksona przetrwał bez szwanku, a nasza paczka wybierała się w całości na ten sam uniwersytet (nawet Argent).

Scott i Stiles. Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Allison. Wszyscy razem.

McCall pozostał przy weterynarii. Whittemore wybrał prawo, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować z lacrosse'a. Martin od razu rzuciła się na głęboką wodę, biorąc dwa kierunki - matematykę i chemię - równocześnie. Mahealani, po długiej debacie z samym sobą, zdecydował się na informatykę, nie porzucając przy tym malowania. Za moją namową postanowił brać udział w zajęciach artystycznych. Argent wybrała psychiatrię i nauki zachowawcze.

Razem z Dannym i Scottem postanowiliśmy doświadczyć przygód związanych z mieszkaniem w akademiku. Oczywiście każdy z nas traktował poważnie wybrany kierunek, ale chyba nie docenialiśmy studentów. Głowy bolały nas częściej niż tyłki, przynajmniej w moim i Danny'ego przypadku. I to nie dlatego, że brakowało nam seksu, raczej dlatego, że większość z tych doświadczeń zanikała wraz ze świtem. Wady wypitego w dużych ilościach alkoholu.

Scott słowem nie wspomniał o mojej orientacji, ale w ogóle się z nią nie kryłem, więc myślałem, że wie. Albo przynajmniej się domyśla.

Zwłaszcza po tej przygodzie z Adamem, chłopakiem z mojego kierunku. W końcu niecodziennie widuje się, jak z pokoju najlepszego przyjaciela wychodzi facet, prawda? Po imprezie? Długiej imprezie? Z alkoholem? Ale McCall musiał najwyraźniej być zbyt skacowany, żeby połączyć fakty. Albo zbyt tępy.

Po dwóch miesiącach stwierdziliśmy z chłopakami, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nasze wątroby będą nadawać się jedynie do wyrzucenia. Postanowiliśmy więc wynająć mieszkanie. Skończyło się na tym, że ja ze Scottem wylądowaliśmy w dwupokojowym, całkiem przyjemnym mieszkanku, a Danny zamieszkał z Ethanem, kumplem z grupy, który, razem ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem, szukał współlokatora. Nie wiem, ile dokładnie zajęło im wskoczenie sobie do łóżka, ale już kilka tygodni później (jakieś dwa czy trzy) Ethan rzucał długie spojrzenia w kierunku Mahealaniego, kiedy ten przychodził na dodatkowe zajęcia z rysunku, które dla naszego roku były obowiązkowe.

Scottowi niewiele potrzeba było czasu, żeby znaleźć nowych przyjaciół. Od razu zaprzyjaźnił się z tym słodkim blondynem, o którego oczach mógłbym pisać poematy. Był wysoki, miał loki (wyglądał jak cherubin!), cudowną szczękę i należał do stuprocentowych hetero. Przekonałem się o tym niedługo po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, kiedy to Lydia zorganizowała imprezę w jej i Jacksona mieszkaniu. W zasadzie każdy dostał zaproszenie z osobą towarzyszącą, stąd nasza grupka powiększyła się o kilka osób. Danny zabrał Ethana, Scott - Isaaca, a Allison swoją współlokatorkę, Kirę. Pomiędzy Argentówną a McCallem nie było żadnych zatargów, a już na pewno żadnego uczucia, o czym można było się przekonać już po chwili.

Tak więc, Isaaca straciłem na rzecz Allison, a Scotta - Kiry, na której punkcie mój przyjaciel od razu oszalał. I którą ja pokochałem od pierwszego wejrzenia, bo... Laska jest super! Nosi legginsy z Marvelem! Jest słodka i urocza, w dodatku nieco nieśmiała, zupełne przeciwieństwo Allison. Obie pary szybko się ze sobą dogadały. Nie trzeba było się więc martwić o wysokie napięcie. Luuz.

Oczywiście mój brat wciąż nie usłyszał prawdy o mojej orientacji, ale, powtarzam, tylko ślepy by tego nie zauważył, więc za bardzo się nie trudziłem.

Niedługo potem były święta Bożego Narodzenia, więc wszyscy wróciliśmy do swoich domów. Isaac, wraz ze swoim bratem, Camdenem, zostali zaproszeni do Beacon Hills, ponieważ nie mieli żadnej rodziny prócz siebie. Przeprowadzili się do Stanford z Londynu po śmierci swojego ojca, ostatniego z krewnych.

Co roku spędzaliśmy Wigilię u kogoś innego. W tym roku padło na Jacksona.

Już od samego rana zaczęliśmy pomagać pani Whittemore w przygotowaniach do świątecznej kolacji. Wieczorem zasiedliśmy przy ogromnym stole. Nasi gospodarze, Lydia z mamą, Scott i Melissa, Allison wraz z tatą, Danny i jego rodzice, Isaac, Camden, mój ojciec i ja.

Oczywiście nam, jako niepełnoletnim, nie można było nawet zbliżać się do alkoholu, ale kiedy tylko dorośli wypili po dwa drinki, pan Whittemore przemycił nam dwie butelki whisky i oddelegował do pokoju Jacksona. Camdena zabraliśmy ze sobą.

Niedługo po powrocie rzeczy zaczęły się zmieniać.

Scott i Kira wciąż krążyli wokół siebie niczym dwie satelity, ale znacznie bliżej niż dotychczas. Isaac z Allison trzymali się już za ręce, kiedy gdzieś wychodzili. Moja znajomość z Adamem nie ograniczała się tylko do okazyjnego seksu, a zaczęliśmy naprawdę się poznawać. Ponadto, po raz pierwszy odważyłem się nazwać "przyjacielem" kogoś spoza naszej paczki. A mianowicie - Ericę Reyes.

Dziewczyna była ode mnie o rok starsza, ale znałem ją z naszych "obowiązkowych zajęć dla chętnych". Była jedną z prowadzących, co liczyło jej się jako praktyka. Erica... to Erica. Trudno ją określić. Potrafi być ostra jak brzytwa, ale jednocześnie dziewczynę tylko do rany przyłożyć. Uwielbiam ją i kocham, i gdybym był hetero, wyskoczyłbym za nią z lecącego samolotu. Bez spadochronu. Nie zdziwiło mnie też, kiedy pewnego wieczoru w klubie zobaczyłem ją z chłopakiem.

Za to zdziwiło mnie to, jaki świat jest mały. W rozmowie z Reyes dowiedziałem się, że jej młodsza siostra ma zamieszkać z nią i Boydem, miłością jej życia, ponieważ zbrzydł jej akademik. Przez to musieli pozbyć się swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Dereka, którego "och, Stiles, musisz poznać! Na pewno się dogadacie! Derek jest nerdem, ty jesteś nerdem, obaj możecie być idiotami razem!" Oczywiście wątpiłem, żeby chodziło o to drugie znaczenie słowa "razem". Sądziłem, że chodzi jej po prostu o wspólne spędzanie czasu.

Wracając do małego świata - tydzień później Jackson informuje nas, że wprowadzi się do nich Derek, jego dobry kumpel, którego zna dzięki swoim rodzicom. Najwyraźniej mama tego całego Dereka jest prawnikiem, podobnie jak państwo Whittemore. Chwilę później dowiaduję się, że Derek, którego Erica ze swoim chłopakiem wyrzucili z mieszkania (nie wyrzucili, po prostu lubię dramatyzować) i Derek, który ma się wprowadzić do Lyds, to jeden i ten sam facet.

SZOK.

No więc Lydia nalegała, żeby zorganizować kolację, gdzie wszyscy będziemy mogli się poznać.

Każdy z nas, oczywiście, dostał zaproszenie z osobą towarzyszącą.

Więc Stiles postanowił zabrać Adama. Bo czemu nie? Spotykaliśmy się, sypialiśmy ze sobą. Mogłem przedstawić go przyjaciołom, prawda?

No i na wieczór przed kolacją, nagle wszystko się spierdoliło.

Bo Scott spytał: "I jak, Stiles, idziesz z kimś?"

A Stiles odpowiedział: "W zasadzie, tak. Zabieram kogoś ze sobą".

Więc McCall, będąc dobrym przyjacielem, uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. "Od początku wiedziałem, że do siebie pasujecie". Odpowiedziałem jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. "Dobrze, tygrysie, bierz ją!" Śmiech Scotta.

Zamarłem.

"Ją?", spytałem głupio.

"No, chyba zabierasz Malię, prawda?"

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

"Tę dziewczynę, która pracuje w kawiarni? Tę, z którą codziennie rozmawiasz przez ponad pół godziny?", Scott pokręcił głową z miną 'chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, z kim się spotykasz'. Przestałem się uśmiechać.

"Scott, nie idę z Malią".

"Jak to? Pokłóciliście się?", McCall wyglądał na zmartwionego.

"Scott, zabieram ze sobą Adama."

"Adama? Jakiego A... A! Tego z twojego roku? Ale dlaczego? Lydia przecież chciała, żebyśmy zabrali ludzi, z którymi się spotykamy".

Coś ścisnęło moje wnętrzności.

"Dlatego zabieram Adama", powiedziałem cicho.

Nie mam pojęcia, ile zajęło mu zrozumienie moich słów. Sekundy, minuty, może godziny. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem na jego twarzy zrozumienie, niedługo mogłem się nim cieszyć. Szybko zmieniło się ono w coś ciemnego. Scott cofnął się o krok. "Słucham?"

Otworzyłem usta, ale nie mogłem nic powiedzieć.

"Stiles? To jakiś żart, prawda? Powiedz, że żartujesz!"

"Dlaczego miałbym sobie żartować z mojej orientacji?", wypaliłem, nastawiony na defensywę.

"Orien...", zatrzymał się w pół słowa. "Jesteś gejem?"

Potrafiłem tylko skinąć głową. Mój przyjaciel cofnął się o kolejny krok, potem kolejny i kolejny, aż pomiędzy nami zrobiła się dwumetrowa przepaść. Coś ciężkiego zalegało w moim gardle. Scott zrobił się zielony na twarzy, wyglądał dosłownie, jakby chciało mu się wymiotować. Zmierzył mnie od głowy po stopy, po czym zrobił kolejny krok w tył.

"Kłamiesz".

"Nie. Możesz mnie posądzić o wszystko, ale wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie okłamał".

Scott znowu zaczął się śmiać.

"Scott?", spytałem.

"To w zasadzie śmieszne. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel... homo! Ha-ha, dobre. Skończ. O której idziesz po Malię?"

"Scott, nie idę z Malią, ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Zabieram ze sobą ADAMA".

Byłem wściekły. Nie, wściekły to za mało powiedziane. Widziałem na czerwono. McCall przestał się śmiać, widząc moją postawę. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, ciężki, przyspieszony oddech.

"Jesteś pieprzonym pedałem?!"

I wtedy świat runął. Zaczęły mnie szczypać oczy. Teraz moja kolej na cofnięcie się w tył.

"Stiles, ty sobie chyba, kurwa, żartujesz! Przecież... To niemożliwe! Ty?! Pedałem?! A co z Lydią? Co z... CO Z TOBĄ NIE TAK?!"

Zabrakło mi słów. Drugi raz tego wieczora. Scott nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Ruszył w moją stronę, aż przez chwilę bałem się, że mnie uderzy. Ale on tylko minął mnie bez słowa. W ostatnim momencie złapałem go za nadgarstek. "Scott...", poprosiłem.

"Nie dotykaj mnie!", warknął, wyszarpując rękę z mojego uścisku, jakby ten parzył. "Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj. Obrzydzasz mnie".

I takim właśnie sposobem skończyłem pod drzwiami Lydii, bez oddechu i przyjaciela.


	4. Chapter 4

Byłem wdzięczny moim przyjaciołom, że nie chodzili wokół mnie na palcach.

Byli nawet głośniejsi, bardziej weseli, zawsze starali się dotknąć mojego ramienia, dłoni. Chociaż nie robili tego celowo, wiedziałem, że zależy im na jednym - chcieli być pewni, że wiem o tym, iż mnie wspierają. Iż są ze mną i nie mają nic przeciwko mojej orientacji.

Bolało mnie, że Scott nie potrafił zrobić tego samego.

Z Adamem... Odsunąłem się od niego po kolacji u Lyds. Kiedy w końcu wyjaśniłem mu, o co chodzi, zrozumiał. Powiedział mi tylko jedno _"Jeśli odwrócił się od ciebie z powodu twojej orientacji, nie jest ciebie wart, pamiętaj o tym"._

Erica była podobnego zdania. Musiałem wyspowiadać się jej ze wszystkiego, kiedy pierwszego dnia po "wieczorku zapoznawczym" nie byłem skory do śmiania się z każdego jej żartu. Przez większość czasu siedziałem zamyślony, czasami zbyt daleko, żeby cokolwiek do mnie dotarło. Z kolei moja praca wyglądała, jakby pięciolatek dobrał się do czystej kartki i kredek. Albo gorzej.

Reyes wyciągnęła mnie poza kampus w przerwie pomiędzy jednymi zajęciami a następnymi (historia sztuki - musiałem posiadać naprawdę OGROMNĄ siłę woli, skoro miałem zamiar przetrwać te zajęcia. Lubiłem je, ale wykładowca miał tak monotonny głos, że już po pięciu minutach głowy wszystkich studentów opadały w dół).

- Coś jest nie tak.

Stwierdziła, kiedy tylko Malia postawiła przed nami kubki z parującą kawą. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej słabo w podziękowaniu, a ona skinęła głową.

- Jestem zmęczony?

Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie, chociaż nie wiedziałem, dlaczego próbowałem okłamać Ericę. Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brew, cmokając z dezaprobatą.

- No dobra, nie w tym rzecz, ale naprawdę jestem zmęczony. W weekend nie za wiele spałem, a dzisiaj w ogóle nie zmrużyłem oka.

- Widać. Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

Wywróciłem oczami. Czasami przerażało mnie, jak bardzo Erica jest podobna do Lyds. Albo na odwrót.

- Mów.

Polecenie brzmiało jak rozkaz i nie miałem innego wyboru. Westchnąłem więc cierpiętniczo i, po kolejnym sporym łyku kawy, zacząłem swoją opowieść. Obserwowałem ostrożnie twarz Erici, zwracając uwagę na każdy szczegół. Na początku była opanowana. Potem lekko zaniepokojona. Zdziwiona. Zmartwiona. Aż w końcu - wściekła.

- Jak on śmiał!

Wydarła się, aż wszyscy klienci spojrzeli w naszą stronę. Ech, chyba znalazłem osobę, która lubiła dramatyzm bardziej ode mnie. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłem ramionami.

- A ty! Jak możesz być taki spokojny w tej sytuacji?

Spytała, jakby z lekkim wyrzutem.

- A co mam zrobić? Erica, on nie pozwolił mi nawet ze sobą porozmawiać! Nie widziałem go od soboty, a dzisiaj jest wtorek.

Reyes zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

- Danny.

- Co "Danny"?

Spytałem, zdezorientowany.

- Danny jest waszym przyjacielem, prawda?

Skinąłem głową. Erica jeszcze nie do końca orientowała się w naszej hierarchii, ale najwyraźniej pojęła najważniejsze rzeczy.

- On też jest gejem.

Postawiłem na krótkie kiwnięcie.

- Jak Scott zachowywał się wobec niego?

- Danny jest bardziej moim przyjacielem niż jego. No i Jacksona. Scott nigdy nie rozmawiał z Dannym więcej, niż musiał.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- I nigdy nie zastanawiało cię, dlaczego tak jest? Dlaczego twój najlepszy przyjaciel unika rozmów z twoim kumplem, który jest homoseksualistą?

Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Nigdy nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi, zresztą, nie tylko ja. Gdyby ktoś cokolwiek zauważył, już dawno bym o tym wiedział. Gdyby Scott kiedykolwiek zachował się w stosunku do Mahealaniego wrogo, Jackson nie dałby mu o tym zapomnieć. Zresztą, nie tylko Whittemore. Cała drużyna lacrosse'a, cała orkiestra, całe liceum Beacon Hills. Wszyscy uwielbiali Danny'ego. I nikt nie miał nic przeciwko jego orientacji.

- Co zamierzamy z tym zrobić?

Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. _"My"_?

- Chyba tego tak nie zostawimy, prawda? Musimy obmyślić jakiś plan. Mogę poprosić Boyda, żeby użył trochę siły. Albo Dereka. Albo obu! A właśnie! Co myślisz o Dereku?

Uśmiechnąłem się na zmianę tematu.

- Jest w porządku.

Cisza.

Cisza.

Cisza.

Erica patrzyła na mnie, jakby nigdy w życiu na oczy mnie nie widziała.

- Stilinski, buzia nigdy ci się nie zamyka, a jedyne, co słyszę o moim najlepszym przyjacielu, to "jest w porządku"?! Popieprzyło cię do reszty?!

Parsknąłem śmiechem, prawie wywracając kubek z resztką kawy.

- Co więcej mam ci powiedzieć?

- "Jest przystojny"? "Erica, zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia!"? "Ma dobry tyłek"? "Jest najprzystojniejszym nerdem, jakiego spotkałem"? "Kocham go, bo kocha Kapitana Amerykę równie mocno, co ja"? COKOLWIEK?

- Jest...

Czułem, jak rumienię się lekko.

- ...w porządku.

- _Stilinski_.

Usłyszałem i aż skuliłem ramiona, wyczuwając ten niebezpieczny ton w jej głosie.

- Czegoś mi nie mówisz.

Powiedziała śpiewnie. Odwróciłem wzrok. Erica pisnęła.

- Spodobał ci się!

- Cicho bądź!

Syknąłem, spuszczając głowę w dół. Ludzie znowu się na nas gapili. Pewnie dlatego, że Reyes właśnie skakała na swoim krześle jak dziecko z ADHD (wiem coś o tym, sam mam ADHD) i piszczała jak podniecona nastolatka widząca Justina Biebera.

- Nie tylko ci się spodobał! Polubiłeś go! Co zrobił? Zaczął śpiewać hymny na temat tyłka Batmana? Czy raczej opowiedział ci o jednym ze swoich mokrych snów ze Spidermanem? A może wspomniał o tym, że jego szafa pełna jest koszulek od Marvela? Albo że zbiera komiksy? Mów!

W pewnym momencie otworzyłem szeroko usta.

- On... Z-zbiera... Komiksy?

Wysapałem, czując jak serce przyspiesza mi w piersi.

- Hej, hej! Tylko mi tu nie mdlej! Matko, faceci. Co z wami nie tak? Wystarczy, że drugi robi to co pierwszy, i już wam staje.

Spojrzałem w dół, żeby się upewnić.

- Wcale mi nie stanął!

Krzyknąłem. Erica wybuchła śmiechem, podobnie jak większość obecnych w kawiarni. Malia posłała mi rozbawione spojrzenie zza kasy.

- Więc, _co_ zrobił Derek?

- Ocalił mnie przed Scottem.

Opowiedziałem jej o tym, co stało się przy stole. Reyes uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie i kiwnęła głową.

- No tak, to cały Derek. Nigdy nie lubił, jak inni się nad kimś znęcają. Słodki jest, prawda? Zrobiłeś dobre wrażenie, kiedy się poznaliście?

Na to pytanie, spłonąłem rumieńcem.

- Um... W zasadzie to... Tak jakby... Zmolestowałem go seksualnie, kiedy pierwszy raz się zobaczyliśmy?

- _CO_?! OPOWIADAJ!

W zasadzie przez kilka następnych nie widziałem się z nikim oprócz Danny'ego. Miałem strasznie dużo pracy - przez większość czasu biegałem pomiędzy biblioteką a budynkiem mojego wydziału. W mieszkaniu traciłem czas tylko na spanie. Zazwyczaj przychodziłem około drugiej, trzeciej w nocy, a wychodziłem po szóstej, siódmej rano, więc nigdy nie natknąłem się na Scotta ani Kirę.

Nie miałem czasu nawet na jedzenie. Zbliżał się koniec semestru, a ja chciałem utrzymać stypendium, które dostałem na początku roku. Warunkiem było otrzymanie najwyższych ocen, z czym nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie historia sztuki. Materiał akurat miałem opanowany całkiem nieźle, ale wszyscy mówili, że profesor Johnson uwielbia znęcać się nad uczniami i dawać im trudne zaliczenia.

Ostatniego dnia przed egzaminem prawie zasnąłem w pracowni i gdyby nie czyjaś nagła wizyta, prawdopodobnie zemdlałbym z wycieńczenia.

- Stiles?

Usłyszałem. Podniosłem głowę znad stolika. Na całe moje nieszczęście, ślina przykleiła do mojego policzka kartkę, na której leżałem.

- Uch. Ethan, cześć.

Wymamrotałem sennie, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Ethan zaśmiał się cicho, robiąc kilka kroków w moją stronę.

- W zasadzie to Aiden, ale spoko. Ciągle nas ze sobą mylą.

Chyba wtedy obudziłem się na dobre.

- O matko, wybacz. Jestem trochę... - machnąłem ręką przed sobą - ...cóż, sobą.

Uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco, po czym ziewnąłem, zakrywając usta dłonią.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Co tutaj robisz? To znaczy, nie że nie masz prawa tutaj przebywać, po prostu... wiem, że studiujesz matematykę, więc... Ee...

Aiden znowu się zaśmiał. Ładny dźwięk.

- Przyszedłem zabrać szkicownik Ethana. Dureń siedzi w mieszkaniu i, podobnie jak ty, kuje do zaliczenia. Z tym, że on robi to w normalny sposób. I śpi na łóżku we własnym pokoju. Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie pamiętam.

Bliźniak uniósł brew.

- Nie pamiętasz?

Pokręciłem głową. Chłopak westchnął i wsuwając blok kartek pod pachę, wyciągnął drugą rękę w moją stronę.

- Wstawaj. Idziemy coś zjeść.

- Nie musisz...

- Ethan by mnie zabił, gdybym cię tu tak zostawił. No dalej, pakuj się. Musisz zdać! Nieprzytomny raczej na niewiele zdasz się profesorowi Postrachowi.

Parsknąłem cichym śmiechem, pozwalając wyprowadzić się na zewnątrz.

Aiden, podobnie jak Ethan, był miły, ale w przeciwieństwie do jego brata było w nim coś... mrocznego. Był bardziej pewny siebie. Albo... bardziej... Hm. Trudno to określić. Po prostu różnili się od siebie, chociaż obaj byli dobrymi kumplami.

Z tego co wiedziałem, Aiden wolał dziewczyny. Widziałem go raz czy dwa z jedną - ciemnoskórą i nieco przerażającą, poza tym Lydia wspominała coś, że Jackson ma go na oku. Co znaczy, że Aiden musiał w swoim czasie bardzo interesować się Martin.

Ale sposób w jaki zachowywał się, kiedy byliśmy w barze, żeby coś zjeść... Cóż. Nie do końca hetero. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, lubiłem go. Poza tym bliźniacy byli całkiem przystojni. Nie tak jak Isaac czy Derek, albo nawet Adam, ale... coś w sobie mieli. Aiden odwiózł mnie do mieszkania. Kiedy zatrzymywał się pod blokiem, wyłączył całkowicie silnik. Było ciemno i gdyby nie lampa na zewnątrz, w ogóle bym go nie widział. Przy tym świetle i tak byłem w stanie dostrzec zaledwie kształt jego twarzy. Aiden poklepał mnie po kolanie.

- Wyśpij się, Stiles. I powodzenia.

Jego dłoń nadal leżała na mojej nodze i przez chwilę myślałem, że coś się wydarzy, bo powietrze zrobiło się nagle cięższe. Uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie i podziękowałem.

- Nie ma za co.

Odpowiedział wesoło Aiden. Kiedy wysiadałem, chwycił jeszcze mój nadgarstek.

- I... Stiles? Zjedz rano śniadanie, dobrze?

Wywróciłem oczami i wiedziałem, że mógł to zobaczyć. Światło lampy oświetlało moją twarz całkowicie.

- Obiecuję.

Powiedziałem mimo wszystko. Brat Ethana puścił moją rękę po dłuższej chwili, kiwając krótko głową. Czekałem, aż jego auto zniknie za rogiem, dopiero wtedy pomaszerowałem na górę. Uśmiechałem się do siebie jak debil, nie wiadomo czemu.

Uśmiech jednak szybko zniknął z mojej twarzy, kiedy ze swojego miejsca w korytarzu dostrzegłem ruch w salonie. Pozbyłem się szybko butów i kurtki, rzucając rękawiczki i szalik na szafkę, po czym pognałem do swojego pokoju. Mogłem przysiąc, że usłyszałem głosy Kiry i Scotta, ale głowy nie dałem sobie uciąć. Zamknąłem się w sypialni, oddychając ciężko. Miałem dość tego, że nie mogłem czuć się swobodnie we własnym miejscu zamieszkania.

Zawsze, przed każdym testem mogłem znaleźć w mieszkaniu kartkę z naskrobanym "powodzenia, brachu!", przyklejoną zazwyczaj do lodówki. Tym razem nie znalazłem nic.

Na śniadanie zjadłem płatki, jedyną rzecz, która należała do mnie z szafki pełnej jedzenia. Ostatnio prawie wcale o siebie nie dbałem, żywiąc się jedynie fast foodami. Oczywiście jeśli akurat przypomniało mi się o głodzie.

Mieszkanie opuściłem godzinę przed rozpoczęciem testu. Nie miałem daleko do uniwersytetu, ale postanowiłem jeszcze napoić się kawą. Malia, jako pierwsza osoba dzisiaj, życzyła mi wszystkiego dobrego. Podobnie jak barista, który, oprócz mojego imienia, napisał ładnie na kubku "powodzenia! :)". Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a ten puścił mi oczko. Pół godziny przed zaliczeniem, zacząłem dostawać smsy. Wszystkie podobnej treści. Danny, Lyds, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Erica ("Boyd także życzy połamania nóg! I moja młodsza siostrzyczka!"), Adam. Kira. Żadnej wiadomości od Scotta. Westchnąłem cicho.

Z tego wszystkiego na kogoś wpadłem. Całe szczęście, kawę wypiłem już dawno, teraz trzymałem w dłoni jedynie pusty kubek.

- Przepraszam!

Zawołałem szybko, schylając się po książki osoby, na którą wpadłem.

- Nic się nie stało, Stiles.

Głos był rozbawiony. I znajomy. Uniosłem głowę, żeby ujrzeć Dereka. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko, podnosząc ostatni podręcznik z podłogi. Podałem mu wszystko, co zdołałem pozbierać.

- Cześć, Derek.

- Cześć, Stiles.

- Co robisz na moim wydziale?

Hale wyglądał na rozbawionego. I był przystojny, jak zwykle. I miał na sobie czarną koszulkę, która opinała się na jego klatce piersiowej, i czarną skórę, w której wyglądał wyśmienicie, i...

- ...studiuję.

- Co?

Spytałem, wracając spojrzeniem do jego oczu. Boże, OCZU.

- Studiuję literaturę porównawczą.

- Och.

Wykrztusiłem z siebie.

- To Erica miała na myśli, kiedy mówiła, że jesteś nerdem!

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Derek wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.

- Erica mówiła... No jasne, że mówiła. - Wywrócił oczami. - Nigdy nie potrafiła trzymać buzi na kłódkę.

- Koleś, lubisz Kapitana Amerykę. Sam w końcu nazwałbym cię nerdem.

Brunet zaśmiał się. Wcale nie wyglądał na zmieszanego tym, iż wytknąłem mu znajomość komiksów. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że powinienem się zbierać.

- O... cholera! Muszę lecieć! Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć!

Ostatnie zdanie zawołałem już przez ramię, biegnąc w stronę sali.

- Stiles!

Zatrzymałem się na moment, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

- Powodzenia.

Jego uśmiech był tak piękny, iż byłem pewien utrzymania swojego stypendium.


	5. Chapter 5

Na wyniki musieliśmy czekać kilka dni. Teraz oficjalnie zaczęły się nasze zimowe wakacje, jako że test u profesora Postrachu (och, jakże ten przydomek do niego pasował! Aiden trafił w dziesiątkę) był ostatnim z zaliczeń semestralnych.

Następnego dnia po teście wyszliśmy przekąsić coś z Dannym, Ethanem i Adamem. Erica obiecała, że dołączy do nas, jak tylko skończy pakować swoje rzeczy. Dodała też, że zabierze ze sobą Boyda i Emily, żebyśmy "w końcu mieli poznawanie się za sobą". Najwyraźniej spotkanie jej chłopaka było ostatnim z punktów w programie. Potem mogłem już nazywać się jej "młodszym braciszkiem", czy coś.

Reszty nie można było ściągnąć. Allison pojechała już do Beacon, a Isaac miał parę spraw do załatwienia. Pomagał bratu wrócić na uniwersytet, by ten mógł skończyć porzucone kilka lat wcześniej w Londynie studia. Medycyna, to chyba był kierunek Camdena. Lydia z Jacksonem wyjechali na kilka dni do Nowego Jorku.

Rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie na miękkich, czarnych kanapach w rogu kawiarni Chili. Była przede wszystkim tania, co nam, studentom, bardzo odpowiadało. Serwowali tam całkiem niezłą kawę i ciasta. W ofercie mieli też sandwiche i kanapki, a także najlepsze donuty, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu jadłem. A wpieprzałem nałogowo te z Beacon Hills, to coś znaczy, jasne? Donuty w West Coast w naszym miasteczku były najlepszymi pączkami świata. No, dopóki nie spróbowałem tych tutaj.

Żaden z nas nie poruszył tematu testu, za co byłem niezwykle wdzięczny. Czułem, że napisałem go całkiem nieźle, może nawet lepiej niż nieźle, ale po prostu nie chciałem o tym mówić. Byłem pewien, że im więcej będzie rozmów na temat zaliczenia, tym bardziej niepewny się zrobię, a to źle wpłynie na moje otoczenie. Zwłaszcza na ojca, który nienawidził mnie gryzącego paznokcie. Karą za jego podniesiony głos był obiad składający się z jeszcze większej ilości warzyw niż zazwyczaj.

Rozmawialiśmy więc o wszystkim i o niczym, gdy nagle Ethan postanowił poruszyć temat swojego brata.

- Więc... Aiden powiedział mi, że uratował cię przed odejściem na drugą stronę.

Parsknąłem, ledwie zdążając przełknąć łyk kawy, który pociągnąłem z wciąż parującego kubka.

- Tak, można tak powiedzieć.

Odpowiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Adam uniósł brew.

- Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że twój brat jest hetero?

Spytał, wgryzając się w moją kanapkę. Odkąd wyjaśniłem mu, dlaczego nie zabrałem go ze sobą do Lydii, nie widzieliśmy się ani razu. To znaczy, jasne, chodziliśmy na wspólne zajęcia, ale nie spotykaliśmy się tak często jak wcześniej. Nie dlatego, że byliśmy skłóceni, skąd. Po prostu poprzestaliśmy na przyjaźni. I powoli zaczynałem zastanawiać się, czy każda osoba, z którą w jakiś sposób się zaangażuję, skończy jako mój przyjaciel. Lydia, Danny, teraz Adam. Jednonocne przygody pomiędzy Mahealanim a Gordonem się nie liczyły.

- Jest.

Odpowiedział prosto Ethan, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- A przynajmniej był? Nie wiem. Ostatnio niewiele ze sobą rozmawialiśmy.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Dlaczego nasze wspólne wyjście na coś do jedzenia kwestionuje jego heteroseksualność?

Spytałem, znowu popijając kawę. To, że ja odczułem gejowskie wibracje, nie oznacza, że coś było na rzeczy. Wszyscy rzucili mi długie spojrzenia.

- Stilinski, ty nawet konia przekonałbyś do bycia homo.

- Co to _dokładnie_ miało znaczyć, Mahealani?

- To, że wzbudzasz w ludziach ich gejowską naturę. Muszę ci przypominać?

Odpowiedział za Danny'ego Adam. Zagryzłem dolną wargę, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać, kiedy Ethan wymienił spojrzenia ze swoim chłopakiem.

- To ty nie zawsze byłeś gejem?

Zdziwił się bliźniak.

- Spytaj Stilesa.

- Nic nie powiem!

Krzyknąłem nagle.

- Czego dokładnie nie chcesz powiedzieć, kochanie?

Usłyszałem Ericę i rozpromieniłem się niczym słońce. Mrucząc wesoło "Coś, o czym wszyscy chcielibyście posłuchać, perwersy", podniosłem się z miejsca i mocno objąłem blondynkę. Reyes normalnie jest niższa, ale jej wysokie obcasy sprawiają, że dorównuje mi wzrostem. Dostał mi się całus w policzek, a potem Erica przedstawiła mi swojego ciemnoskórego (i niesamowicie ogromnego… WOW, naprawdę wielkiego) chłopaka, Boyda, i mniejszą wersję siebie - siostrę, Emily. Całe moje towarzystwo znało moją starszą koleżankę, więc ich uwaga skupiła się głównie na nowych twarzach.

- Za chwilę powinien dołączyć do nas Derek.

Oznajmiła po jakimś czasie. Przechyliłem głowę, nagle zainteresowany całą jej osobą. Przed chwilą rozmawiałem sobie wesoło z jej siostrzyczką, ale teraz - proszę bardzo! Byłem cały jej.

- Ciacho Derek?

Spytał Ethan, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Danny zaśmiał się w jego szyję.

- Co się śmiejesz? WIDZIAŁEŚ GO?

- Właściwie... tak, widziałem. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Bliźniak wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się do Erici i puszczając jej oczko.

- Na zdjęciach wygląda wystarczająco dobrze.

- Widzisz, Stiles?! To takiej reakcji oczekiwałam, kiedy pytałam, co sądzisz o Dereku.

Adam wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który przykuł moją uwagę.

- Zaraz, już się gubię. Jaki Derek? Co z Aidenem?

- Kto to Aiden?

Spytała Erica.

- Mój hetero brat bliźniak, w którym nasz kochany Stiles obudził gejowską naturę.

Wywróciłem oczami.

- Byliśmy tylko zjeść, geez.

- Tak, i dlatego mój kochany braciszek wspomniał dzisiaj o tobie jakieś pięć tysięcy razy.

Zarumieniłem się lekko pod spojrzeniem wszystkich obecnych przy stoliku. Rumieniec pogłębił się, kiedy Reyes pochyliła się nad owym stolikiem i spojrzała na mnie zmrużonymi oczami, celując we mnie palcem.

- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?

- Dlaczego czuję, jakbym był przesłuchiwany przez hiszpańską inkwizycję?

Boyd zaśmiał się cicho na moje pytanie.

- Ma rację - powiedział, kiedy jego dziewczyna rzuciła mu spojrzenie, którego nie mogłem odgadnąć.

Emily zgodziła się z Vernonem:

- Jesteś nawet gorsza od hiszpańskiej inkwizycji.

- Nerd - mruknęła blondynka. - Ten tutaj - wskazała na uśmiechniętego czarnoskórego - studiuje historię i myśli, że może się wymądrzać. Co nie znaczy, że z tobą skończyłam, Stilinski!

- Przestań zachowywać się jak jego matka, Er.

Mruknęła Emily, robiąc minę na swoją starszą siostrę. Wyczułem, jak Danny tężeje po drugiej stronie stolika, ale ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

- O nie, moja mama nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Ona byłaby gorsza od ciebie i hiszpańskiej inkwizycji razem wziętych.

Skwitowałem. Mahealani uśmiechnął się delikatnie do siebie, co zauważyłem kątem oka. Wszyscy na chwilę umilkli, przetwarzając czas przeszły, którego użyłem, a przez twarz młodszej Reyes przebiegł cień. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że coś powie, więc posłałem jej delikatny uśmiech, kiedy zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu.

- I tak z nim nie skończyłam.

Mruknęła uparcie Erica. Wszyscy wywróciliśmy oczami dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

Derek pojawił się jakieś pół godziny później, kiedy Reyes wiedziała już wszystko na temat Aidena. I naszego spotkania. I wspólnej kolacji/(bardzo, baaaardzo) wczesnego śniadania. Wciąż patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentowała już niczego więcej.

Na widok bruneta Adam, który siedział na fotelu po mojej prawej stronie, ścisnął mocno moje ramię, a oczy prawie wyskoczyły mu z orbit. „_O cholera_", mruknął pod nosem.

Nie to żebym nie zareagował podobnie, widząc pierwszy raz Dereka (czy drugi, jeśli mam być ze sobą szczery), ale mimo to odwróciłem głowę, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Chłopak miał na sobie bordową koszulkę z dekoltem w serek i ciemne, obcisłe jeansy. W dodatku założył tą swoją głupią skórzaną kurtkę, a na twarzy miał najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki było mi dane zobaczyć w jego wykonaniu. Pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy tylko nas zobaczył.

Facet wyglądał jak pieprzony ideał.

Jakimś cudem miejsce dla Hale'a znalazło się tuż obok mnie, na kanapie. Emily przesunęła się na drugi koniec. Teoretycznie, kanapa mieściła tylko dwie osoby. Upchnęliśmy się jednak perfekcyjnie, jakby była zrobiona dla nas na zamówienie. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko. Zielonooki zdjął z siebie kurtkę i przez rękaw koszuli w kratę czułem promieniujące od niego ciepło. Cholera, na udzie tak samo, w miejscu, w którym stykało się z jego.

- Jak poszło zaliczenie, Stiles?

Spytał Derek. Przez chwilę sądziłem, że zauważył to, jak gapię się na nasze nogi i chciał po prostu odwrócić moją uwagę od swojego ciała, ale widząc szczere zainteresowanie na jego twarzy, zmieniłem zdanie.

- Um. Dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze.

- Ptf – prychnął Adam. – Nie ma większego nerda od ciebie, Stiles. Mógłbym się założyć, że zdasz na sto procent albo bardzo, BARDZO, blisko tego wyniku.

Derek wyglądał na rozbawionego. Przez chwilę chciałem po prostu wyśmiać Adama i wrócić do rozmowy w cztery oczy z Hale'em, ale po wyrazie twarzy Gordona widziałem, że nie ma na to szans.

- Och, no tak. Derek, to jest Adam. Adam – to Derek.

- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że wiele o tobie słyszałem, ale nie mogę. NIKT nie zamierzał mi się pochwalić znajomością z tobą.

Dostało mi się wymownym spojrzeniem, aż skurczyłem się w sobie. Hale wzruszył ramionami.

- Może po prostu nie ma się czym chwalić.

Skwitował, uśmiechając się wesoło. Adam wyglądał, jakby miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Cóż, pomyślałem, nie mogłem się z Gordonem nie zgodzić.

Jako jedyny nie przyjechałem do kawiarni autem. W zasadzie nie było mi ono potrzebne, ponieważ Chili znajdowało się tylko kilka ulic od mojego mieszkania. Notabene pustego, ponieważ Scott wyjechał natychmiast po swoim ostatnim zaliczeniu.

Żadnego pożegnania, żadnej rozmowy. Pofatygował się nawet na autobus.

Jego nienawiść była tak wielka, że postanowił wrócić do Beacon Hills AUTOBUSEM.

I tu moja nadzieja na jakiekolwiek poprawienie naszych stosunków pryskała niczym bańka mydlana. Hm. Jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, chyba powinienem wybrać literaturę zamiast sztuki. Kto by pomyślał, że ze mnie taki poeta? Myśliciel? Zwykły idiota, który łudził się, że jego przyjaźń całkowicie się nie posypie.

A może rzeczywiście Scott potrzebował kilku dni? Kilkunastu…? Może po powrocie z dwutygodniowych wakacji, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Może.

Nie dotarło do mnie, że stoję w miejscu w całkowitym bezruchu, gapiąc się w jeden punkt, dopóki nie odzyskałem wszystkich zmysłów. Najpierw wrócił węch, wyczułem czyjeś perfumy. I zapach, znajomy, chociaż nie byłem do niego jeszcze przyzwyczajony. Potem dotyk, pod opuszkami palców czułem… W zasadzie nic nie czułem, bo palce mi odmarzały. Zapomniałem założyć rękawiczki. Wzrok. Ktoś patrzył na mnie, marszczył brwi, jakby przejął się moją umysłową nieobecnością. W końcu wrócił także słuch.

- …tiles?

Pokręciłem głową, próbując otrząsnąć się z myśli. Zamrugałem kilka razy, szybko i mocno, odganiając wilgoć wywołaną mrozem. Nie wiedziałem, że oczy mogą łzawić od zimna. Nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie przydarzyło. (Uhuh, marna wymówka, ale to zawsze lepiej niż powiedzieć, że prawie popłakałem się przed kawiarnią).

- Wszystko… w porządku?

Usłyszałem pytanie.

- Co? A, tak, tak, wszystko… - odchrząknąłem dwa razy, nadal czując gulę w gardle. – Wybacz. Odpłynąłem.

Derek wyglądał teraz na jeszcze bardziej zmartwionego.

- Odwiozę cię.

- Hm? Nie, nie, nie trzeba. Nie mieszkam daleko. Poza tym nie chcę marnować twojego czasu, pewnie musisz się spakować i w ogóle… Mogę się przejść, nie musisz się kłopotać…

- Stiles.

W tym momencie Hale wyglądał na rozbawionego. Przerwał moje gadanie, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Żaden problem. Po prostu… wsiadaj do mojego auta.

Uniosłem brew ku górze.

- To nie zabrzmiało podejrzanie, wcale a wcale.

Derek parsknął, wyciągając z kieszeni kluczyki.

- To znaczy?

- Nie znamy się dobrze, a każesz wsiąść mi do swojego samochodu. A co, jeśli jesteś mordercą i gwałcicielem?

Po tych słowach poczułem, jak policzki czerwienieją mi jeszcze bardziej. Tym razem nie od mrozu, lecz ze wstydu.

- Nie żebym sugerował, że chcesz mnie zgwałcić, czy w ogóle dotknąć, czy coś, ale… No wiesz, ee… Nie wiesz?

Spytałem, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Dereka. Po chwili chłopak po prostu wybuchnął śmiechem, odchylając głowę w tył i, matko, musiałem przełknąć, kiedy zobaczyłem jego szyję. Wyeksponowaną. Chciałem się w nią wgryźć. I zostawić na niej malinkę. Albo dwie. Ewentualnie kilkanaście. Zaznaczyć teren, wiecie. Oznaczyć go.

- Erica miała rację, mówiąc, że jesteś uroczy.

Zarumieniłem się jeszcze mocniej. W tym momencie nawet nie było mi zimno w palce.


	6. Chapter 6

Podczas przerwy niezbyt często wychodziłem z domu. Raz czy dwa spotkałem się z Allison. Dziewczyna nie miała dużo czasu – wciąż była zajęta treningami. Za niedługo miała mistrzostwa stanu Kalifornia w łucznictwie i zamierzała skopać wszystkim tyłki. Trzymałem za nią kciuki tak mocno, że mało mi nie odpadły.

Lydia pojawiła się w Beacon dopiero w ostatnim dniu pierwszego tygodnia wakacji, ponieważ razem z Jacksonem postanowili przedłużyć swój pobyt w Nowym Jorku. Nie miałem więc możliwości się z nią spotkać. Później, jasne, widzieliśmy się kilka razy, ale dziewczyna więcej czasu spędzała z Argent. Ostatnimi czasy nie spotykały się jakoś szczególnie często. Było to spowodowane dodatkowymi zajęciami Alli. Musiały więc wygadać się za wszystkie czasy.

Jackson z kolei nie był najlepszym towarzystwem, a przynajmniej nie sam na sam. Jasne, przyjaźniliśmy się (w pewnym sensie), ale spędzanie czasu z Whittemorem bez Lyds byłoby… dziwne.

Danny balował całe dwa tygodnie u Ethana w Nowym Jorku. To on był powodem, dla którego wycieczka Martin i jej chłopaka się przedłużyła.

Tak więc, cóż, poza nimi nie miałem za wiele opcji. Próbowałem dodzwonić się do Scotta, głównie po kilku szklankach whisky ojca, ale ten nigdy nie odbierał telefonu i stale ignorował wiadomości, które mu wysyłałem. Mój iPhone mówił mi, że nawet nie zostały odczytane.

Świetnie.

Mój ojciec szybko zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Prawdopodobnie to wina jego zawodu (szeryf musi mieć strasznie dobre oko do wychwytywania szczegółów), chociaż możliwe, że także tego dodatkowego pajęczo - ojcowskiego zmysłu. Jak codziennie, kiedy tata pracował, i tego dnia odwiedziłem komisariat, żeby zjeść z nim obiad.

- Dwa wegetariańskie hamburgery, prosz.

Zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo, dokładnie tak, jak robi to Helen w West Coast, stawiając przed ojcem papierową torbę z jego porcją.

- Wziąłem też dodatkowo warzywa.

Powiedziałem zadowolony z siebie, rozsiadając się w fotelu naprzeciwko ojca. Rozpakowałem swój obiad i wgryzłem się we wciąż gorącą kanapkę, wydając przy tym obrzydliwie niecenzuralny dźwięk. Ojciec nawet się nie skrzywił, przyzwyczajony do moich jęków podczas jedzenia.

- Co?

Wymamrotałem z pełnymi ustami, widząc, jak się na mnie gapi.

- Coś jest nie tak, dzieciaku.

Moje brwi złączyły się w konfuzji.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Mruknąłem, domyślając się, że ojciec jednak już wie. Przełknąłem ciężko jedzenie, które (wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło) nie chciało mi przejść przez gardło.

- Minął tydzień, a ty ani razu nie wspomniałeś o Scottcie, chociaż wiem, że jest w mieście. Melissa mi powiedziała. Nie słyszałem też, żebyś chociaż rozmawiał z nim przez telefon. I nigdy nie wychwyciłem jego imienia, gdy mówiłeś, że wychodzisz. Cholera, Stiles, wiem, że coś jest na rzeczy. I bywało, że się pokłóciliście, jasne, ale nigdy nie wytrzymywaliście bez siebie dłużej niż godzinę.

Zapadła niekomfortowa cisza. Mój ojciec z tego wszystkiego zaczął wyjadać brokuły z folii. A ja… straciłem apetyt.

- Powiedziałem mu.

Powtórzyłem dokładnie te same słowa, których użyłem w rozmowie z Lydią. Szeryf przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał, ale w końcu zaskoczył.

- O swojej orientacji?

Skinąłem głową.

- Lydia i Jackson mają nowego współlokatora, więc chcieli nas z nim poznać. Wiesz, jaka jest Lyds. Kazała nam zabrać ze sobą osoby towarzyszące, a wtedy właśnie się z kimś spotykałem… - wzruszyłem ramionami. – Scott spytał, czy kogoś zabieram… insynuował, że to będzie dziewczyna i…

Odwróciłem wzrok od ojca.

- I powiedziałem, że zabieram Adama. Tyle że on nie zrozumiał i próbował obrócić to w żart, a kiedy już zaskoczył… Powiedział, że się mną brzydzi.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałem tak cicho, że tata poprosił, żebym powtórzył. Musiałem odchrząknąć i odczekać chwilę, żeby zebrać się w sobie.

- Powiedział, że się mną brzydzi.

Powtórzyłem już nieco pewniej. Na twarzy ojca pojawił się czysty szok.

- Próbowałem powstrzymać go przed wyjściem z mieszkania, ale kiedy go tylko dotknąłem, powiedział mi, że mam nigdy więcej tego nie robić.

John wyglądał przez chwilę jak ryba, co rusz otwierając i zamykając usta. Najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

- Chciałem… Starałem się… z nim porozmawiać. Ale mi nie pozwalał. Dzwonię, piszę, ale mnie ignoruje.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Jedz swojego burgera.

Poleciłem, upijając łyk coca-coli z papierowego kubka. Ojciec zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i przez chwilę bałem się, że coś z nim nie tak. Później okazało się, że to wcale nie zawał, ani nic w tym stylu. Tata był po prostu wściekły.

- Zabiję go.

- Tato…

- Nie, Stiles, przysięgam, zabiję drania gołymi rękami. Melissa nawet nie będzie się ze mną o to spierać. Niech no… Cholera, niech no tylko się o tym dowie… będzie tak zawiedziona…

- Tato!

Dopiero teraz udało mi się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

- Nie będziesz o tym rozmawiał z Melissą. Jeśli mnie spyta, jasne, powiem jej. Ale ty nie masz prawa się do tego wtrącać. To sprawa między mną a Scottem.

Ojciec przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy być ze mnie dumnym, czy znowu zacząć grozić McCallowi. W końcu postawił na podejrzliwość, bo właśnie to czaiło się w jego oczach, gdy ponownie na mnie spojrzał.

- Co to za Adam?

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

- Już się nie spotykamy.

- Dlaczego?

- Po tej całej akcji ze Scottem jakoś nieszczególnie miałem ochotę spotykać się z kimkolwiek. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Widziałem na jego twarzy smutek, ale już po chwili wypchał sobie policzki jedzeniem. Kiedy spytałem, co mu się stało, że tak chętnie wcina zdrowe żarcie, mruknął „Chcę już, żeby się skończyło". Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu.

Tata nie miał problemu z moją orientacją.

Kiedy tylko powiedziałem mu, że jestem gejem, wzruszył ramionami. „_Wiedziałem od początku_", to jedyne, co powiedział.

„_Jak mogłeś wiedzieć, skoro nawet ja do niedawna nie wiedziałem?_", spytałem, nie mając pojęcia, jak przyjąć jego reakcję. Jasne, ulżyło mi, ale… Co?

„_Stiles, nie wiem, czy byłeś tego w ogóle świadomy, ale pożerałeś Parrisha wzrokiem, kiedy tylko go gdzieś zobaczyłeś. W dodatku nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem o twojej sesji obściskiwania się w samochodzie z tym chłopakiem od Mahealanich. Naprawdę myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?_"

To skutecznie zamknęło mi usta, a John posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. „_Mam nadzieję, że nie musimy rozmawiać o bezpiecznym seksie?_", w jego oczach czaiła się groźba.

„_Nie, proszę pana_".

Ojciec skinął głową. „_Jest w tym wszystkim spory plus, dzieciaku_". Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc za bardzo do czego pije. „_Przynajmniej nie wrócisz mi do domu po imprezie, oznajmiając, że zostanę dziadkiem_".

Dzień po rozmowie z ojcem mój telefon przestał być głuchy.

Z nadzieją, że to wiadomość od Scotta, rzuciłem się na urządzenie jak głodny na jedzenie. Tylko przez chwilę poczułem, jak zalewa mnie fala zawodu, widząc na wyświetlaczu nieznany numer. Odblokowałem telefon kodem i wcisnąłem ikonkę wiadomości.

**NIEZNANY NUMER:** _Cześć. Dostałem twój numer od Danny'ego. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko? Aiden._

Przez chwilę to do mnie nie docierało, ale w końcu zrozumiałem, że policzki bolą mnie od uśmiechu, a nie od tego, że niedawno napchałem je sobie jedzeniem. Zanim odpisałem, zapisałem numer bliźniaka w kontaktach.

**JA:**_Cześć. Nie, skądże znowu. :) Cieszę się, że się odezwałeś._

Na odpowiedź nie musiałem czekać zbyt długo.

**AIDEN:** _Uf. :) Więc, co u Ciebie? Mam nadzieję, że nie zapominasz o jedzeniu. I jak wyniki testu? Ethan nie chciał mi powiedzieć nic więcej poza tym, że zdałeś._

**JA:** _Nie za wiele? Siedzę w domu. I w zasadzie tylko jem, więc nie musisz się o to martwić. :D Nadrabiam zaległości. Zdałem, a jakże! 100% A co u Ciebie? Jak Twoje zaliczenia?_

Położyłem się na łóżku w poprzek, zwieszając głowę w dół za jego krawędzią. Telefon ułożyłem na brzuchu i już po chwili poczułem wibracje.

**AIDEN:** _Ulżyło mi. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zawiedziony. Jak znajdę następny pretekst, żeby Cię gdzieś zabrać? Wow, ktoś tutaj pokonał profesora Postracha. A myślałem, że 85 Ethana, to dużo. Gratuluję. Ciągle zajmuję się uciekaniem z domu, bo wszędzie pełno Dethana. Cieszę się, że im wychodzi, ale to przytłaczające, widzieć ich ciągle przyssanych do siebie. :D Zaliczenie z matmy zdałem na 92%, więc nie najgorzej. :)_

Poczułem, jak moje policzki rumienią się lekko na pytanie Aidena. Chciał mnie… gdzieś zabrać? Znowu?

**JA:** _Naprawdę potrzebujesz pretekstu, żeby mnie gdzieś zabrać?_

**JA:** _Jednak na coś się przydał brak snu i zapominanie o jedzeniu. :D Dziękuję. Dethana? Serio? Nazwałeś Danny'ego i Ethana - Dethan? O wow. Wiem, co masz na myśli. Miałem podobnie, kiedy Scott jeszcze był z Allison. 92 to sporo! Gratuluję._

W połowie pisania drugiego smsa, dostałem odpowiedź na pierwszego.

**AIDEN:** _Nie, jeśli pozwolisz się gdzieś zabrać bez żadnego._

**JA:** _Muszę się nad tym poważnie zastanowić._

**AIDEN:** _Jednak tak. :D A jak inaczej? … Próbowałem wymyślić na szybko coś innego, ale poległem mizernie. Uch, szczęśliwie zakochani. Jakby ten świat bez nich wyglądał? :D_

**AIDEN:** _Serio? :( Nie każ mi długo czekać. Niepewność mnie zabija._

Parsknąłem cicho śmiechem. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze odpisać na poprzednią wiadomość, ale nie mogłem nie przeczytać nowej. Uśmiechałem się szeroko do wyświetlacza telefonu, kiedy ojciec zapukał we framugę drzwi.

- Wychodzę.

Usłyszałem. To sprawiło, że oderwałem się od komórki na moment.

- Dokąd?

Czekaj, czekaj, czy… Czy mój ojciec się właśnie… zarumienił?! O KURWA. JASNA DUPA. O MATKO! W KOŃCU!

- Na rand-kęęę?

Spytałem, poruszając brwiami.

- Stiles, nie bądź śmieszny.

Uniosłem wysoko brew.

- To nie ja tutaj jestem śmieszny. Naprawdę zamierzasz zabrać Melissę na randkę w brudnej koszuli?

Ojciec od razu spojrzał w dół przestraszony. Zaśmiałem się wesoło, kiedy zerknął na mnie, nieco poirytowany. Koszula była idealnie czysta i gładka, jakby dopiero co wyszła spod żelazka. Co prawdopodobnie było prawdą, czułem w powietrzu ten charakterystyczny zapach prasowania.

- Mam cię!

Zawołałem.

- Zabawne.

Mruknął pod nosem ojciec.

- Kup po drodze kwiaty! – Szeryf machnął na mnie ręką, schodząc mi z widoku. – I pamiętaj o prezerwatywach!

Krzyknąłem. Byłem pewien, że usłyszałem, jak ojciec potyka się o dywan.

- STILES!

Łzy same wypłynęły z moich oczu, ze śmiechu rozbolał mnie nawet brzuch.

Dzień skończył się na tym, że zgodziłem się na wyjście z Aidenem, kiedy tylko wrócimy do Stanford. Pisaliśmy ze sobą aż do czwartej rano i nie byłem nawet pewien, która godzina była u nich, w Nowym Jorku, taki byłem zmęczony.

Ojciec nie wrócił na noc.

Możliwe, że zasypiałem z uśmiechem na ustach, po wypowiedzianych cicho słowach „W końcu, prawda, mamo?".


	7. Chapter 7

Po powrocie do Stanford czułem się wypoczęty.

W Jeepie śpiewałem wraz z Ryanem Tedderem tę głupią piosenkę, której z początku nie lubiłem. Lydia była jednak bezlitosna i teraz, gdy słyszałem ją już po raz setny, nie była wcale taka zła.

Kiedy wszedłem do mieszkania, przywitała mnie cisza, i to przytłumiło nieco mój uśmiech. W domu było inaczej. Nawet bez ojca i... bez Scotta, to miejsce było pełne różnorakich dźwięków. Lodówka pracowała głośniej, niż powinna, zegar w salonie tykał tak, że słyszałem go nawet ze swojego pokoju, jeśli nie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Gdy tata nie był w pracy, to miejsce robiło się pełne. Jego obecność była wyczuwalna wszędzie, trudno było ją przeoczyć. I jego paplaninę. Proszę, co odległość robiła z człowiekiem. Raz czy dwa przyłapałem go na tym, iż mówił więcej niż ja. A to coś, co warto zapisać w kalendarzu, żeby móc mu to potem wytykać, kiedy znowu będzie próbował powstrzymać mój potok słów.

Rozpakowywałem się powoli. Tego dnia i tak nie miałem nic do roboty. Ile czasu można spędzać przed komputerem? ... Dobra, odpowiedź brzmi:_dużo_, ale jakoś nie miałem na to w tym momencie ochoty.

Zrobiłem porządek na swojej półce w lodówce i powkładałem tam produkty kupione wcześniej w supermarkecie za rogiem, oraz jedzenie, które dostałem od Melissy. Kobieta pojawiła się na naszym progu w dniu mojego wyjazdu. Nie wiedziałem dokładnie, czy to wina ojca, Scotta, czy jej dodatkowego pajęczo - matczynego zmysłu (tak, mama McCall też taki miała), ale jakimś cudem - wiedziała.

"Nadal jesteś moim drugim synem", powiedziała. "Nie ważne co, pamiętaj o tym".

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i podziękowałem za słowa otuchy oraz jedzenie. Przed odjazdem tata wcisnął mi jeszcze w ręce paczkę ze słodyczami, których nie jadłem od bardzo dawna.

"Parrish był ostatnio w odwiedzinach u swojej rodziny w Europie i kazał ci to przekazać".

Zdziwiło mnie to nieco, ale nie zamierzałem zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby, więc przyjąłem torebkę z wdzięcznością. Kazałem ojcu podziękować ode mnie Kyle'owi. Po uścisku, który zmiażdżył wszystkie moje kości, wsiadłem do samochodu. Następnym razem w domu pojawić się miałem w połowie maja, tylko na jeden dzień. Rocznicę śmierci mamy zawsze spędzaliśmy razem, nie zamierzałem rezygnować z tej tradycji. Stanford na pewno wytrzyma kilkanaście godzin bez mojej obecności.

Po tym jak wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, wróciłem do pokoju. Scotta nadal nie było i przez chwilę wahałem się, czy nie zostać w salonie, żeby zagrać w coś na X-boxie, ale uznałem, że bez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela to nie byłoby to samo. Poza tym sprzęt należał do McCalla (mój został w Beacon Hills), nie miałem więc pojęcia, czy nadal mogę z niego korzystać.

Rzuciłem się na łóżko, ale po, dosłownie, minucie miałem dość leżenia. Cholerne ADHD. Co ono ze mną wyprawiało? Warknąłem sfrustrowany, ale gniewanie się na nudę przerwał mi dźwięk nowej wiadomości. Do telefonu, który zostawiłem na biurku, doskoczyłem tak szybko, że o mały włos nie skręciłem sobie karku.

Odkąd Aiden napisał do mnie pierwszy raz, praktycznie ani na chwilę nie odrywałem się od iPhone'a.

Był także drugi powód.

Erica objęła sobie za cel zamęczyć mnie zdjęciami na Snapchacie. Wysyłała je dosłownie co pięć minut. W ogóle nie powinno mnie to dziwić, ale większość z nich przedstawiała Dereka Hale'a.

Derek ze swoją starszą siostrą, Laurą. Derek z młodszą, Corą. Derek z Corą i Emily, które trzymają się za ręce, uśmiechnięte i szczęśliwe, podczas kiedy starszy Hale wywraca oczami. Derek z Boydem, Derek z Ericą, Derek z Bericą (jak nazywał ich Aiden). Derek na łyżwach, Derek na meczu koszykówki (on był jednym z zawodników, a ja wcale nie dostałem erekcji, kiedy obejrzałem filmik, na którym kręcił biodrami jak nienormalny, nie), Derek w bibliotece. Derek w okularach (zawsze uważałem, że ludzie nie mogą wyglądać seksownie w okularach. Myliłem się. I, znowu, wcale mi nie stanął na ten widok), Derek czytający komiks, Derek oglądający The Avengers.

Po około dwóch tysiącach zdjęć współlokatora Lyds, nie wytrzymałem.

**JA:** _O co chodzi ze Snapchatem i Derekiem?_

**CATWOMAN:** _Chcę Ci pokazać, jakie ładne widoki mamy w SF! 3_

Erica pochodziła z San Francisco. Cała ich paczka stamtąd była, chociaż Derek i jego rodzina mieszkali wcześniej w Beacon. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Jackson.

**JA:** _Derekowi nie przeszkadza, że wiecznie robisz mu zdjęcia?_

**CATWOMAN:** _Przyzwyczaił się. :D_

**BOYD:** _Zmienił zdanie, kiedy dowiedziafjygukhijokpl_

**NIEZNANY NUMER:** _Boyd i Erica są najgorszymi przyjaciółmi świata, nie słuchaj ich. NIGDY. Derek._

**NIEZNANY NUMER:** _Derek się rumieni. Good job! ;) Cora._

Po tej dziwnej wymianie smsów, marszczyłem przez chwilę brwi. Co chciał napisać Boyd? Próbowałem się dowiedzieć, wysyłając wiadomość o treści "_?_", ale nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Spytałem Ericę, ale ona również pozostała milcząca. To samo z Corą. Więc postanowiłem odezwać się do ostatniej osoby.

**JA:** _Nieładnie tak ignorować Stilesa. :( Stilesowi jest wtedy smutno._

**DEREK:** _E. mówi, że Cię kocha. A ja powoli zmieniam co do Ciebie zdanie. Nienawidzę zdjęć._

Przez chwilę brakowało mi słów. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy Derek naprawdę nie lubi mnie już za tę akcję Erici? Co ja miałem z tym wspólnego?

**JA:** _Wybacz._

Odpowiedziałem krótko, bo co innego miałbym napisać?

**DEREK:** _Żartowałem, Stiles._

**DEREK:** _Nadal Cię lubię. :)_

**DEREK:** _I gratuluję wyniku na zaliczeniu!_

Ta krótka rozmowa coś zmieniła i bywało, że zamieniliśmy z Derekiem słowo czy dwa dziennie, wysyłając do siebie smsy. Tak więc Hale był trzecim powodem, dla którego zawsze miałem przy sobie telefon.

Jednak wiadomość nie była od Dereka. Ani nawet Aidena. Wiadomość była od Isaaca.

**ISAAC:** _Scott jest u nas. Pytał, czy możemy go przenocować. Camden po kilku piwach (wcześniej było widać, że Scott nie ma zamiaru o niczym mówić), spytał go, co się stało. Kiedy S. wszystko powiedział, C. prawie wywalił go za drzwi. Przykro mi. Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak źle._

Skrzywiłem się mocno. A więc Scott planował opuszczać mieszkanie także na noc?

**ISAAC:** _Mam napisać Alli, żeby do Ciebie przyszła?_

**JA:** _Nie, dzięki. Powiedz Camdenowi, żeby się zachowywał. Scott nie musi czuć się osaczony przez to, co czuje względem mnie._

W międzyczasie dostałem dwa nowe smsy.

**LYDS:** _Chcesz do nas wpaść? Albo my przyjedziemy do Ciebie? Derek przywiózł ciasto swojego taty._

Lydia musiała być bardzo zmartwiona, skoro próbowała przekonać mnie ciastem. Albo bardzo zdesperowana.

**AIDEN:** _Jesteś już w Stanford? Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia?_

**ISAAC:** _Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. Scott w końcu odzyska rozum._

Postanowiłem nie odpisywać. Wysłałem za to Martin informację, że jestem zajęty i kazałem jej pozdrowić Dereka. Z premedytacją pominąłem Jacksona.

**JA:** _Chętnie coś zjem. Obok naszego uniwersytetu jest dobra pizzeria. 30 minut?_

**AIDEN:** _25. ;)_

Po naszym późnym obiedzie, zaprosiłem bliźniaka do mieszkania. W lodówce miałem kilka piw (obowiązkowe zaopatrzenie studenta). Aiden początkowo się wahał, ale zapewniłem go, że może zostać na noc.

„I tak będę tutaj sam. Mój współlokator dzisiaj nie wróci".

Aiden szybko odczytał z mojej miny, że to coś, o czym nie mam ochoty rozmawiać i natychmiast zmienił temat na lżejszy. Zabrał ode mnie butelki z alkoholem i wrócił do salonu. Zanim opuściłem kuchnię, wziąłem z szafki chipsy i coś słodkiego, po czym dołączyłem do swojego gościa na kanapie. Włączyliśmy film, ale byłem na tyle zmęczony, by zasnąć gdzieś w połowie.

Kiedy się obudziłem, moja głowa spoczywała na udzie Aidena, które obejmowałem ciasno rękoma, najprawdopodobniej nie pozwalając mu na żaden gwałtowny ruch. Scott czasami kończył podobnie, jako moja maskotka, podczas wieczorów filmowych. Z tym, że Scott jest Scottem, a…

- Um… przepraszam. Mogłeś mnie obudzić.

Podniosłem się szybko do pozycji siedzącej. Mój uśmiech był trochę napięty. Aidena – wręcz przeciwnie.

- Nah. Wyglądasz słodko, kiedy śpisz.

Zarumieniłem się, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego typu komentarzy. Odchrząknąłem cicho, a Aiden się zaśmiał.

- W zasadzie zawsze tak wyglądasz.

Głos chłopaka był nagle niższy i nieco głośniejszy niż wcześniej. Odkryłem dlaczego, kiedy uniosłem wzrok – bliźniak znajdował się dużo bliżej, niż przed chwilą. Dużo bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek. Czułem, że muszę przełknąć.

- Nie jesteś hetero?

Wypaliłem, szybko gryząc się po tym w policzek. Nie chciałem go w żaden sposób urazić. Ani rozgniewać.

- Od kilku tygodni mam wątpliwości.

- W-wątpliwości?

- Mhm. Chciałbyś je rozwiać?

I… jasne, miałem mieszane uczucia, kiedy pochylałem się lekko w przód. Jednak wszystkie zniknęły, gdy tylko nasze usta się zetknęły.

Noc skończyła się tylko na bardzo długiej sesji całowania się na kanapie.

Kiedy w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na sen, zabrałem ze sobą Aidena do pokoju.

- Mogę spać na…

- Nie wiem, o której wróci Scott. A wolę mu już bardziej nie podpadać, zostawiając półnagiego faceta na sofie.

Chłopak zdjął z siebie koszulkę, kiedy podniosłem się z kanapy, mówiąc „Idziemy spać".

- Co właściwie między wami zaszło?

- Powiedziałem mu o swojej orientacji i trochę ześwirował.

Aiden uniósł wysoko brew.

- Zaraz… Czy on przypadkiem nie jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem?

Kiwnąłem tylko głową, ściągając spodnie i rzucając je na krzesło przy biurku.

- I zachowuje się w ten sposób?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, gdy już pozbyłem się koszulki. Mój gość odłożył złożone w kostkę spodnie na to samo krzesło, na które niedbale rzucałem własne ubrania.

- Prawdopodobnie od początku miał problem z homoseksualizmem. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z Dannym, w zasadzie nawet go unikał. Mogłem to zauważyć, ale byłem zbyt zajęty wmawianiem sobie, że nie jestem gejem.

- Próbowałeś…

Skinąłem głową.

- Nie przerażała mnie myśl, że mógłbym być inny, po prostu… Dziwnie się z tym czułem. Więc mówiłem sobie, że jestem normalny.

Aiden o nic więcej nie zapytał. Zanim zasnęliśmy, pocałował mnie jeszcze raz, a kiedy chowałem twarz w jego szyi, uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy.

W ciągu kilku następnych dni podjąłem decyzję o przeprowadzce.

Aiden był pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowiedziała. Lydia nie miała prawa o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ urwałaby mi chyba głowę. Teraz, kiedy Scott zwyczajnie nie interesował się niczym, co działo się w moim życiu, Martin wskakiwała na pierwsze miejsce Listy Najważniejszych Dla Mnie Osób. Jackson, jak się łatwo domyślić, znajdował się na ostatniej pozycji.

W każdym razie bliźniak zaproponował mi, żebym zamieszkał z nim i słodką parką, ale uznałem, że to za wcześnie. Aiden zgodził się ze mną i nawet nie musiałem specjalnie go od tego pomysłu odwodzić.

Propozycją Lydii był akademik, ale prawie zwymiotowałem na samą myśl, więc ta opcja szybko odpadła.

Rozwiązanie znalazła Erica.

- Wiesz, moja siostra i Cora chciały wynająć coś razem i na pewno przyda im się współlokator.

Wprowadzenie planu w życie nie zajęłoby tak dużo czasu, gdyby nie fakt, iż musiałem znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo. I porozmawiać o tym ze Scottem, przede wszystkim. Ale na niego bardzo trudno było trafić. Czy to w mieszkaniu, czy na terenie uczelni. A jeśli już udało mi się go namierzyć, McCall schodził mi bez trudu z drogi. Znikał w tłumie, skręcał, zanim do niego dotarłem, po prostu mnie unikał. Więc postanowiłem pogadać z Kirą.

Pisaliśmy czasami ze sobą, nawet raz czy dwa rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, chociaż zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Nie chciałem, żeby Yukimura naraziła się swojemu chłopakowi. Wystarczyło już, że w naszej paczce było dziwnie przez moją kłótnię ze Scottem. Nie potrzebowaliśmy ich więcej.

**JA:** _Masz dzisiaj czas? Chciałbym pogadać. :)_

**KIRA:** _Pewnie! O której?_

**JA:** _Najlepiej jak najszybciej._

**KIRA:** _Mam trochę czasu za pół godziny. Tam, gdzie zawsze?_

**JA:** _Oui. Jesteś wielka. :*_

**KIRA:** _Rumienię się. :)_

Wywróciłem oczami. Na dzisiejszy dzień skończyłem już z zajęciami. Co prawda musiałem jeszcze zrobić parę zadań, ale to nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził. W dodatku musiałem znaleźć kogoś, kto pozowałby dla nas do aktu, a z tym byłem pewien, że będzie trochę problemu. Może Aiden by się zgodził?

W Chili byłem przed Kirą, ale zupełnie mnie to nie dziwiło. Ta dziewczyna zgubi kiedyś własną głowę. Albo rękę. Całą siebie. Wywróciłem oczami, widząc jak próbuje wejść do kawiarni. Na ramieniu miała zarzucony plecak, a w dłoniach trzymała naręcze książek, które wyglądały na ciężkie. Podbiegłem do drzwi, żeby jej pomóc. Malia była już w połowie przygotowywania naszych napojów. Doskonale wiedziałem, co będzie chciała Azjatka, więc zamówiłem za nią.

- Cześć, Kira.

Dostał mi się całus w policzek, po czym dziewczyna opadła ciężko na krzesło i położyła głowę na stoliku. Zrobiła to jednak zbyt szybko i, oczywiście, musiała się uderzyć.

- Au.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

Zanim baristka przyniosła zamówienie, rozmawialiśmy chwilę o bzdurach. Kira studiowała języki i kultury wschodnioazjatyckie i na pewno miała ułatwione zadanie, skoro pochodziła z Japonii. Po chwili jednak spoważnieliśmy. W każdym bądź razie ja to zrobiłem. Zamilkłem na moment i dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Nie pasowało to do jej twarzy.

- Co się dzieje?

- Chcę się wyprowadzić.

Powiedziałem bez chwili zastanowienia. Kira niemalże upuściła kubek. Zapadła krótka cisza, po czym Azjatka westchnęła ciężko.

- Spodziewałam się, że wkrótce coś takiego się stanie. I nie będę prosić, żebyś jeszcze trochę poczekał, bo… Próbuję z nim rozmawiać, ale on mnie nie słucha, Stiles. Jest taki… Głuchy i ślepy, nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Przepraszam.

Pokręciłem gorączkowo głową.

- To nie twoja wina, Kira. Skoro Scott nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, nic na to nie poradzę.

Zamrugałem szybko, odwracając wzrok. To bolało. Bolało jak jasna cholera. Znałem go od dzieciaka. Od piaskownicy!

- Poszukam mu innego współlokatora.

- A co z tobą?

- Siostry Dereka i Erici zamierzają ze sobą zamieszkać. Ostatnio się zeszły, więc chcą trochę prywatności. Podobno szukają współlokatora.

- Scott już jakiś czas temu zaproponował mi, żebym się do was wprowadziła. Na razie więc nie musisz się spieszyć z szukaniem nowego lokatora. Ale jak kogoś znajdziesz, to mi powiedz.

Kiwnąłem głową, a Kira uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Niedługo po tej rozmowie nastąpiły wielkie szarady.

Kira wprowadziła się do McCalla. Allison przeniosła się do Erici i Boyda. W dodatku, żeby obniżyć sobie koszta, Argent wzięła ze sobą Isaaca. Emily i Cora znalazły ładne, dwupokojowe mieszkanko. Znajdowało się nieco dalej od uniwersytetu niż moje poprzednie, ale nie mogłem narzekać. W pobliżu był całkiem ładny park, poza tym szybko znalazłem dobrą kawiarnię, więc było nieźle. Camden i Laura zostali, poniekąd, wyrolowani, skoro wystawili ich współlokatorzy (Cora i Isaac), ale szybko się dogadali. Lahey i tak potrzebował pomocy w związku z jego powrotem na studia, a najstarsza z Hale'ów była świeżo po medycynie, więc to stwarzało dla nich idealny układ.

Nowego współlokatora dla Kiry i Scotta znalazłem już po tygodniu od dnia, w którym zaaklimatyzowałem się w nowym miejscu. Pomógł mi w tym Aiden. Ennis był jego kolegą z roku i podobno szukał mieszkania na gwałt, więc nadawał się idealnie. Upewniłem się tylko, że nie jest jakimś podłym draniem, ale sprawiał wrażenie całkiem sympatycznego, nawet jeśli przerażała mnie nieco jego góra mięśni. Może nie chodził wiecznie uśmiechnięty, bardziej przypominał Boyda, ale był niesamowicie inteligentny i, co najważniejsze, ogarnięty.

Scott wciąż nie odezwał się do mnie ani razu, ale gdy mijałem go czasami na korytarzach albo przed wejściem, wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Jego mina gwałtownie się zmieniała, kiedy dołączał do mnie Aiden i chwytał mocno moją dłoń.

Czasami robił to zbyt mocno, ale tłumaczyłem to sobie jego próbą udowodnienia McCallowi, że bycie gejem to nic złego.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy nadszedł koniec marca, wszyscy moi przyjaciele nazywali mnie i Aidena parą. W zasadzie nie miałem nic przeciwko. Czułem się przy nim… dobrze. Może mój żołądek nie ściskał się, gdy chodziliśmy na randki, a w głowie nie kręciło się aż tak bardzo, żeby świat rozbłyskiwał wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, ale było dobrze. Przez większość czasu nie myślałem nawet o Scottcie. Albo o innych problemach, takich jak moje dziwne zainteresowanie Derekiem.

Masz chłopaka, Stiles. Aiden. Aiden to twój chłopak – ciągle musiałem sobie to przypominać.

Najgorzej było wtedy, kiedy zostawiano nas samych. Nikt nie robił tego specjalnie, więc starałem się nie wyglądać jak obrażone dziecko i nie przeklinać pod nosem tego, kto akurat sobie poszedł.

I nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Derek był… BYŁ.

Im więcej z nim rozmawiałem, tym bardziej go lubiłem. Śmiał się często, a uśmiechał tak, że czasami zapominałem, jak działa mechanizm oddychania. Rozumiał nawiązania do komiksów, lubił „Harry'ego Pottera' (Mogę go zatrzymać…?) i „Igrzyska Śmierci" (Proszę…?), kochał Harrisa za serię o Hannibalu (Ale mamo, no! Będę się nim opiekował, jestem już duży!) i przeczytał wszystkie książki Kinga (JESTEM ODPOWIEDZIALNY, MAMO!). Podzielał moją miłość do Nolana za nową trylogię „Batmana" i pozostałe jego filmy (A jak tata się zgodzi?) Co prawda krzywił się, kiedy wspominałem o Tarantino, ale koleś musiał mieć jakieś wady, prawda? I z tego, co zdążyłem zaobserwować, to była jego jedyna.

Och, no i jeszcze mój związek z Aidenem, to kolejna. No i fakt, ze spotykał się z Jennifer.

Jeśli miałbym wymienić jedną osobę, której Erica nienawidzi do tego stopnia, by planować morderstwo w afekcie, byłaby nią właśnie Jennifer Blake.

Ich związek pozwolił mi jednak nieco ochłonąć i się wycofać, więc byłem wdzięczny tej lasce. Z drugiej strony, obiektywnie patrząc, Jennifer była dziwna. Niby zawsze  
>uśmiechnięta, ale kiedy wychodziliśmy gdzieś całą paczką, patrzyła na nas krzywo, zwłaszcza na mnie.<p>

Oczywiście podczas tych spotkań często brakowało Scotta. Kira do nas dołączała, ale zdarzało się to rzadziej niż częściej.

Skupiłem się więc na Aidenie. Bardzo mocno. I, szczerze, szło mi całkiem nieźle.

Tak dobrze, że kiedy chłopak znowu przyszedł po mnie do pracowni, prawie zaliczyliśmy podłogę. Dosłownie.

Najwyraźniej bliźniak zmienił zdanie co do swojego „Nie musimy się z niczym spieszyć". Ja byłem na pokładzie. Och, tak bardzo, panie kapitanie.

Sądząc po tym, jak chłopak parsknął w moją szyję, nazwałem go kapitanem naprawdę.

- Chyba czas się przenieść.

Wysapałem, wbijając palce w jego plecy.

- Do mnie jest bliżej.

Odpowiedział, robiąc mi kolejną malinkę. Jego dłoń spoczywała na moim udzie. Leżałem na podłodze, nogami obejmując biodra mojego chłopaka. Wciąż mieliśmy na sobie ubrania, chociaż uważałem, że to śmieszne.

To także musiałem powiedzieć na głos, ponieważ już chwilę później siedzieliśmy na motocyklu Aidena. Sądząc po tym, w jaki sposób napinały się jego mięśnie, byłem pewien, ze czuje moją erekcję na swoim tyłku. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, ale szybko zmieniłem wyraz twarzy, ponieważ kierowca zaczął się wiercić, kiedy tylko stanęliśmy na światłach. Sapnąłem głośno. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem jego śmiech.

Czas strasznie się wlókł, ale ostatecznie udało nam się dotrzeć na miejsce. W mieszkaniu nikogo nie było (prawdopodobnie miało to związek z treningiem lacrosse'a, ale kogo to, kurwa, w tym momencie obchodzi?!)

Jakimś cudem dostaliśmy się do sypialni Aidena bez szwanku (czytaj – nikt się po drodze nie zabił, chociaż mogło nam przybyć kilka siniaków) i udało nam się pozbyć ubrań w takim tempie, że ledwie to zarejestrowałem.

Skupiłem się bardziej na naszej nagości, na skórze, na TARCIU.

To miał być pierwszy raz, kiedy tak naprawdę mieliśmy przejść do rzeczy, dlatego w pewnym momencie, gdy obaj próbowaliśmy złapać oddech, zapytałem:

- Uprawiałeś wcześniej seks z facetem?

Chłopak oblizał usta, kręcąc po chwili przecząco głową.

- Więc… powoli, okej? Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

No, to tylko maleńkie kłamstwo.

- Stiles, nie mam pięciu lat…

- Ale ja chciałbym, żeby mój tyłek przetrwał.

Wciąłem mu się w pół słowa. Aiden skinął wolno, a przez jego twarz przemknęło coś, co zinterpretowałem jako zdenerwowanie. Sam czułem lekkie, ale wszystko poszło się schować w kąt, kiedy znowu zaczęliśmy się całować. Wolno, ostrożnie, co z czasem zmieniło się w niecierpliwe ugryzienia.

Po wszystkim czułem się dziwnie. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu, ale z zupełnie innego powodu niż Aiden. Po prostu…

- Ty… nie…

Chłopak nie dokończył, więc spojrzałem w dół, w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się mój chłopak. Musiałem mrugnąć kilka razy, żeby odegnać mgiełkę utrudniającą widzenie, aż w końcu to dostrzegłem… Zagryzłem mocno dolną wargę i dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę się stało.

Na początku wszystko było w porządku. Aiden starał się nie robić niczego zbyt szybko. Ale potem zaczął mnie przygotowywać i musiałem kilka razy powstrzymać go od zbyt entuzjastycznych pchnięć palcami, które nie były zbytnio przyjemne. W dodatku wszedł we mnie, zanim zdążył porządnie rozciągnąć. Ale przełknąłem to, zrzucając winę na jego podekscytowanie, podniecenie i na fakt, że w końcu była to dla niego zupełna nowość. Pamiętałem doskonale siebie, kiedy miałem okazję pierwszy raz być górą.

Tyle że po jakimś czasie dla mnie zrobiło się zbyt ostro. Zbyt szybko. Zbyt… boleśnie. Nie potrafiłem jednak zaprotestować, nie mogłem, nie… nie chciałem. Może taki właśnie był Aiden. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że lubi dominować i niejednokrotnie miałem okazję się o tym przekonać. Skupiając się na nim, przegapiłem moment, w którym sam przestałem czerpać przyjemność z tego wszystkiego i po prostu opadłem.

I właśnie na to teraz patrzyliśmy. Na mój miękki penis, który już od dawna nie interesował się niczym, co działo się w tym łóżku. Przełknąłem ciężko i chyba trochę bałem się spojrzeć Aidenowi w twarz. Chłopak westchnął cicho i podniósł moją głowę, chwytając za podbródek. Nie wyglądał na złego, raczej na zmartwionego.

Przez kilka następnych minut przepraszał i obiecywał, że następnym razem będzie delikatniejszy. Tulił mnie i całował lekko moją szyję, a ja roztapiałem się powoli w jego objęciach. Chciał mi to nawet wynagrodzić, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby reagować na cokolwiek. A przynajmniej taki powód podałem, kiedy mu odmawiałem. Chyba obaj nie wierzyliśmy moim słowom, ale temat został porzucony.

Postanowiliśmy coś zjeść przed powrotem do łóżka. Rozmowa szła gładko, chociaż wciąż myślałem o tym, co się wydarzyło. Zaśnięcie zajęło mi trochę więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, ale w końcu jakieś głupie myśli pozwoliły mi rozluźnić się całkowicie i odpłynąć w siną dal.

Kiedy następnym razem dopadliśmy jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni (taak, mogła to być podłoga w moim i dziewczyn wspólnym mieszkaniu, ale cii, one wcale nie muszą o tym wiedzieć), rzeczywiście było trochę delikatniej. Jednak wciąż bywały momenty, w których Aiden po prostu zmieniał się w dominatora. Nie było to aż tak niepokojące, żeby się tym bardziej zainteresować, więc nie zwracałem na to zbytnio uwagi. Bo i po co? Skoro Aiden taki był, co mogłem z tym zrobić?

Poza tym wkrótce zdołałem się do tego przyzwyczaić i zaczęło mnie to nawet trochę kręcić. Może i byłem dziwny, ale w końcu kogoś takiego właśnie chciałem, prawda? Kogoś, kto byłby silniejszy ode mnie. Kto byłby w stanie się mną zająć. A jeśli tak właśnie miało to wyglądać, mogłem się na to zgodzić.

Wkrótce po naszym pierwszym wspólnym razie coś zaczęło się powoli zmieniać. W zasadzie nie zauważyłem tego od razu, dopiero po jakimś czasie, jakoś w połowie kwietnia. Aiden zrobił się mniej miły dla Dereka i przez chwilę obawiałem się, że wydało się moje zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale to raczej nie o to chodziło. Miało to jakiś związek z Jennifer, bo nagle ta dwójka stała się super przyjaciółmi. Nie pytałem, nie chciałem nawet wiedzieć. Do tej pory nie przekonałem się do Blake i nie chciałem mieć z nią nic wspólnego.

Mój bliźniak zrobił się także trochę bardziej zainteresowany moim życiem i miałem coraz mniej czasu dla znajomych, jednak wszyscy to rozumieli. W końcu „dopiero co się zeszliście, musicie się sobą nacieszyć". Nie miałem zresztą nic przeciwko temu, żeby spędzać z Aidenem więcej czasu. Jedynie Cora i Emily czasami wyzywały, że to, co dzieje się w moim pokoju, jest za głośne. Wtedy ja wypominałem im ich wspólne noce i szybko się zamykały. Żadna jednak nie była zawstydzona tym, co wyprawiały za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojej sypialni. Widać było, że są rodzeństwem Dereka i Erici. No, po Corze odrobinę mniej, ponieważ na jej uśmiech trzeba było sobie trochę bardziej zapracować, ale Emily była po prostu klonem starszej Reyes.

Kiedy udawało mi się znaleźć trochę czasu dla przyjaciół, wychodziliśmy gdzieś się bawić. Najczęściej kończyliśmy w klubie po drugiej stronie miasta, a do mieszkań wracaliśmy bardziej niż pijani. Nikt jednak nie narzekał. Nie przejmowałem się też zbytnio moim zachowaniem, ponieważ Aiden zawsze opuszczał te wieczory, twierdząc, że muszę zjednoczyć się ze swoimi potworami. Jennifer także rezygnowała, całe szczęście.

Kwiecień powoli dobiegał końca. W pewien ciepły piątkowy wieczór także wybraliśmy się na imprezę. Lydia z Jacksonem, Allison i Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Adam, Erica, Boyd, Derek i ja. Kira i Scott również dostali zaproszenie, ale, oczywiście, żadne z nich się nie pojawiło. Z czasem dołączył do nas również Ennis, a później udało nam się nawet ściągnąć Corę i Emily. Całe szczęście Hale razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi wyglądali na dużo starszych, nie było więc problemu z alkoholem. Nasza grupka była całkiem głośna. Wkrótce pojawili się Laura i Camden. Siostrę Dereka miałem okazję zobaczyć po raz pierwszy, ale od razu ją pokochałem. Była wprost przecudowna.

Stwierdziłem także, że to nie fair, że wszyscy Hale'owie, Lahey'owie i Reyes'ówny są tacy piękni. Zrobiłem też swoją smutną minę, a większość obecnych wywróciła oczami. Derek patrzył na mnie odrobinę za długo, ale to pewnie wina alkoholu. Każdy z nas wypił już sporą dawkę i nie było ani jednej trzeźwej osoby. Nawet najstarsza z Hale'ów i brat Isaaca zdążyli się już upić.

W końcu ruszyliśmy na parkiet. Większość z nas się rozdzieliła; Derek, Adam i ja zostaliśmy sami. Ennis znalazł niedawno jakąś dziewczynę, chyba nazywała się Kali?, z którą od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, a parki rozeszły się po parkiecie. Lub tylnych pokojach, w przypadku Dethana. Po jakimś czasie również Gordon znalazł sobie jakiegoś faceta, a ja nawet go nie zatrzymywałem.

Tym razem nie byłem nawet zły, że zostałem sam na sam z Derekiem.

Tańczyliśmy dużo bliżej siebie, niż powinniśmy. Prawie na nim wisiałem, ale brunetowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo kiedy objąłem jego szyję rękami, przyciągnął mnie tylko bliżej. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi, wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci sobą.

My również.

Wkrótce zabrakło mi oddechu, ale wcale nie od tańca. Ten nie był aż tak męczący. Po prostu Derek znajdował się dużo bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, jego twarz dzieliły od mojej zaledwie milimetry, a wzrok utkwiony był w moich ustach, które oblizałem, gdy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Oczy chłopaka śledziły ten ruch, a ja poczułem niemałą satysfakcję. Teraz wystarczyło tylko pokonać dzielącą nas odległość i…

W porę się opamiętaliśmy, obaj.

Derek poluźnił uścisk, a ja odczepiłem się od jego szyi w dokładnie tym samym momencie. Wystarczyła jeszcze jedna sekunda, a na pewno byśmy się pocałowali. Jednak w końcu dotarło do nas, co się dzieje. W pewnym sensie poczułem zawód, bo… Derek. Derek Hale. Ale z drugiej byłem dumny, że nie uległem. Że zdołałem sobie przypomnieć o Aidenie. Że Derek zdołał sobie przypomnieć o Jennifer.

Nie przestaliśmy jednak tańczyć. Wszystko było jak wcześniej, może z odrobinę większym dystansem. Wkrótce śmialiśmy się z Isaaca, który próbował chyba pokonać swojego brata w pojedynku na taniec, wypiliśmy jeszcze kilka kolejek i żaden z nas nie wspomniał o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Musiałem wziąć się w garść.

Kilka dni później rozpętało się piekło.

Byłem właśnie w połowie rzeźbienia w glinie, kiedy do mieszkania wpadł Aiden. Miał własny komplet kluczy, który dorobiłem mu niedługo po mojej przeprowadzce. Nie odwróciłem się nawet, żeby sprawdzić, czy to on - wiedziałem, bo poczułem w powietrzu zapach jego perfum. Właśnie wycierałem ręce, żeby móc wstać i się z nim przywitać, kiedy zostałem podciągnięty do góry za koszulkę. Mocno. Brutalnie, wręcz.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy dostrzegłem, jak bardzo wściekły był mój chłopak.

- A-Aiden…?

- Co to ma, kurwa, znaczyć, Stiles? Idę sobie spokojnie przez kampus, a tu nagle ktoś mnie zaczepia i mówi mi, że widział, zgadnij co? MOJEGO CHŁOPAKA i Dereka Hale'a obściskujących się na parkiecie w jakimś podrzędnym klubie! Masz może ochotę to wytłumaczyć?

Zabrakło mi słów. Tamta noc nieco rozmazała mi się w pamięci, ale rzeczywiście - ten moment pamiętałem wyraźnie. Pamiętałem też doskonale fakt, że odsunęliśmy się od siebie szybko, gdy tylko dotarło do nas, co wyprawiamy.

- Tylko tańczyliśmy. Do niczego nie doszło, Aiden.

- Tak? Bo według wszystkich całkiem dobrze zapoznaliście się z własnymi migdałkami.

Chłopak odepchnął mnie i puścił moją koszulkę. Prawie wpadłem na stolik i pracę na zajęcia, ale miałem ją w tej chwili gdzieś. Wpatrywałem się w bruneta wielkimi oczami i nie mogłem przestać mrugać.

- Co?! Nie… My nie… Nie całowaliśmy się!

- I niby mam ci uwierzyć? Myślisz, że jestem ślepy!? Widzę, jak się na niego gapisz, Stiles.

Otworzyłem usta, ale Aiden nie dał mi dojść do głosu.

- Nie udawaj głupiego. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Myślisz, że ujdzie to wam na sucho? Że JEMU ujdzie to na sucho? On ma dziewczynę, Stiles! A TY masz CHŁOPAKA.

Niewypowiedziane słowa „I należysz do mnie, tylko i wyłącznie", wisiały w powietrzu, jakby ktoś wyciął litery z papieru i powiesił je na ścianie.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że do niczego nie doszło? Nic nie zrobiliśmy! Jasne, tańczyliśmy. Jasne, przez chwilę byliśmy blisko, ale się nie całowaliśmy! Aiden, wiem, że jestem z tobą. Wiem i nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobi…

I wtedy poczułem, jak w oczach zbierają mi się łzy, a policzek piecze od siły ciosu, jaki wymierzył mi bliźniak. Wycisnęło ze mnie całe powietrze, nie byłem nawet w stanie złapać kolejnego oddechu. Płuca nagle stanęły mi w ogniu, podobnie jak skóra, której dotknąłem w niedowierzaniu. Odruchowo cofnąłem się o krok i skrzętnie unikałem patrzenia na Aidena. Aidena, który wciągał właśnie głośno powietrze w płuca i podbiegał do mnie szybko. Aidena, który, jak zauważyłem kątem oka, zanim zacisnąłem mocno powieki, wyciągał dłonie w moją stronę, ale powstrzymał się przed dotknięciem mnie, kiedy zauważył, jak drgnąłem niespokojnie.

- O mój Boże, Stiles, przepraszam. Przepraszam, kochanie, o matko… Ja… Ja nie chciałem cię uderzyć. Po prostu… Emocje mnie poniosły i…

Wciąż na niego nie patrzyłem.

- Skoro tak dobitnie próbujesz mi uświadomić, że jesteśmy parą, dlaczego mi nie ufasz, kiedy mówię, że nic się nie stało?

Spytałem cicho, a głos drżał mi tylko odrobinę.

- Przepraszam, Stiles. Poniosło mnie, ja… Naprawdę mi przykro.

Nie wiem, jak długo tak jeszcze staliśmy, ale dopiero po kilku godzinach odważyłem się do niego przytulić.


	9. Chapter 9

Wraz z nadejściem maja, doszło mi kilka nowych problemów.

Scott nagle zaczął być wszędzie tam, gdzie byłem ja. I nie zwróciłbym na to większej uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że McCall zachowywał się, jakby doskonale wiedział, co zaszło między mną a Aidenem. Kiedy następnego dnia po naszej kłótni poszedłem na zajęcia i Scott zobaczył mój wciąż zaczerwieniony policzek, wyglądał, jakby miał się za moment posikać ze szczęścia. Co ciekawe, TEN cios w policzek był mocniejszy niż Aidena, a mój chłopak miał całkiem ciężką rękę.

Oprócz tego miałem jeszcze mniej czasu dla znajomych i to nie tylko przez bliźniaka, chociaż, owszem, nalegał on na to, byśmy widywali się częściej. Doszło nawet do tego, że prawie zamieszkał w moim pokoju. Nie odstępował mnie wręcz na krok.

Mieliśmy jednak nowe większe zadanie na praktykę i zostały mi tylko trzy dni, żeby znaleźć sobie modela i niecałe półtorej tygodnia, by coś namalować/wyrzeźbić/zrobić cokolwiek.

Problem w tym, że znalezienie kogokolwiek nie było takie proste. Scotta nie mogłem poprosić, z oczywistych przyczyn. Dziewczyny odpadały, ponieważ tematyka była wyłącznie męska. Jacksona... ew. Nigdy. Ethan był Danny'ego, a że byli z Aidenem identyczni, ten także się nie nadawał (tak, Mahealani również musiał robić to zadanie, chociaż nie studiował tego co my; najwyraźniej było mu to potrzebne do zaliczenia kursu). Boydem zajmowała się Erica, Isaac wyjechał z Allison na jej zawody, a reszta była kumplami z mojego roku, których użyć wręcz nie chciałem.

Poszedłem więc do jedynej osoby, która mogłaby mi pomóc znaleźć jakiegoś wystarczająco szalonego kolesia, który zgodziłby się na akt.

- Lydia, co ja mam zrobić? Zbliża się koniec terminu, a ja nie mam nawet modela! Jestem w czarnej dupie!

Jęknąłem, rzucając się na kanapę. Już dawno ją sobie przywłaszczyłem, Martin nawet z tym nie dyskutowała. Nie dlatego, że przegrałaby kłótnię, a dlatego, że zajmowałem ją całą dla siebie tylko w najgorszych chwilach mojego życia. Takich ja ta, na przykład.

Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko idealnie zrobioną brew i wiedziałem, że myśli nad odpowiednią osobą.

- O czym rozmawiacie?

Usłyszałem nagle Jacksona, ale jakoś nieszczególnie miałem ochotę na rozmowę z nim. Ignorowanie go przychodziło mi jeszcze łatwiej dzięki temu, że Lydia ostatnio bardzo się na niego wściekła i aktualnie przeżywali swoje ciche dni. Ciche dni, które czasami potrafiły przerodzić się w ciche tygodnie, a nawet miesiące. Słodka, kochająca się para.

- Co z Aidenem?

- Odpada. Danny wziął Ethana, więc muszę załatwić kogoś, kto nie wygląda kropka w kropkę jak on.

- Kogo szukacie?

Spytał Whittemore.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując wysilić swój zmęczony mózg. Poddałem się po kilku sekundach.

- A Ennis? Może on zgodziłby się zostać twoim modelem.

Zaproponowała Lydia. Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

- Nie, jego już pytałem. Najwyraźniej koleś nie przed każdym lubi się rozbierać.

Martin wydała z siebie krótki dźwięk.

- Ja mogę zostać twoim modelem!

Blondyn musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, skoro to zaproponował. Czyżby milczenie Lyds stało się dla niego męczarnią?

- Przyniosłem obiad.

Oznajmił Derek, który nagle pojawił się w salonie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego na przywitanie, czym zasłużyłem sobie na widok tych jego przepięknych króliczych ząbków, które były po prostu urocze. I seksowne. Tak bardzo, bardzo seksowne.

Chwilę później przypomniałem sobie, co wydarzyło się kilka dni temu i mój uśmiech zbladł.

- A może Derek?

- A może ja? Naprawdę, mógłbym być twoim modelem, Stilinski.

Niewypowiedziane "BŁAGAM" Jacksona było baardzo, baardzo oczywiste. Musiałem powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem. W oczach Martin również widziałem rozbawienie.

- Hm, w sumie to całkiem niezły pomysł, Lydia, dzięki. Hej, Derek!

Whittemore nie wytrzymał i podszedł do Lydii, klękając przed nią jak przed samą Kleopatrą. Postanowiłem dłużej nie patrzyć na to, jak chłopak płaszczy się przed swoją dziewczyną i ruszyłem do kuchni chwilę po tym, jak Hale spytał, o co chodzi. Oparłem się tyłkiem o blat, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Nie chciałbyś może zostać modelem?

Spytałem, nie kontrolując filtra pomiędzy mózgiem a językiem. Derek zerknął na mnie nieco zdezorientowany, a ja zarumieniłem się pod jego spojrzeniem.

- Um. Mam to zadanie... na praktykę i muszę znaleźć sobie modela, który pozwoliłby mi się namalować albo wyrzeźbić i... Znalezienie kogoś, kto by się zgodził, jest znacznie trudniejsze, niż przypuszczałem.

Ostatnie zdanie mruknąłem pod nosem jak niezadowolone, pięcioletnie dziecko. Derek uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, jakbym rzeczywiście takim pięcioletnim dzieciakiem był.

- Pewnie, nie ma problemu.

Kiedy się zgodził... Prawie rzuciłem mu się na szyję.

- Co? Naprawdę?!

- Jasne. Na czym to dokładnie będzie polegać?

I tu właśnie pojawiał się problem.

Poza tym, czy proszenie o pomoc Dereka Hale'a, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, nie jest przypadkiem igraniem z ogniem?

- Eee... Więc będziesz pozował, a ja postaram się coś z tym zrobić. No i... Tojestakt.

- Nie zrozumiałem, Stiles.

Ton głosu chłopaka był bardziej niż rozbawiony.

- Będziesz musiał pozować nago.

Przez chwilę bałem się, że usłyszę odmowę. Hale wyglądał też na nieco zdziwionego, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i obdarował mnie kolejnym ze swoich pięknych uśmiechów.

- Spoko. Pozowanie nie może być wcale takie trudne, no nie?

- Dobra, pozowanie jest jednak trudne.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, próbując ustawić Dereka w pozycji, w której stał przez ostatnią godzinę. Zrobiliśmy sobie małą przerwę, ponieważ ja w ogóle nie miałem weny, a Dereka powoli zaczynało wszystko boleć. Fakt, że trenował koszykówkę i grywał sporadycznie w lacrosse'a wcale niczego nie ułatwiał.

- Zawsze śmiałem się, kiedy Cora oglądała te wszystkie pokazy mody, ale teraz chyba zacznę ich wszystkich podziwiać.

- Nie może być aż tak źle, nie marudź.

- Łatwo ci mówić - mruknął - bo to nie ty stoisz w jednej pozycji nie wiadomo jak długo. Jednak to prawda, że artyści nie doceniają nic poza swoim nosem.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, słysząc pretensjonalny ton głosu chłopaka.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Powiedziałem, może odrobinę zbyt miękko i ochryple.

Mogłem patrzeć na Dereka Hale'a. Cholera, mogłem go DOTYKAĆ. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że trzymanie wzroku z dala od jego ciała nie było w ogóle wysiłkiem. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie zerkałem zza sztalugi, kiedy Hale pozbywał się ubrań.

Zaczął od koszulki. Stał odwrócony do mnie tyłem, więc kiedy zobaczyłem jego plecy i CHOLERNY TATUAŻ, prawie połknąłem język. W dodatku tułów Dereka przypominał wielkie, umięśnione, idealne V. Ale to było niczym w porównaniu do jego TYŁKA, matkoboskaprzenajświętsza. Skąd ten człowiek się w ogóle wziął?! To nie jest możliwe. Jak można tak wyglądać? Jak on w ogóle może ISTNIEĆ? W momencie, w którym zdjął bokserki, chyba na moment zemdlałem.

A teraz stałem przed nim i dotykałem jego skóry, jego dłoni, bioder, nóg, głowy i nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed tymi wszystkimi myślami. I najgorsze było to, że wcale nie myślałem o tym, co bym zrobił, gdyby to ciało, ten DEREK, należało do mnie (no dobra, wykrywacz kłamstw w tym momencie by oszalał, bo MYŚLAŁEM nad tym, co bym mu zrobił, gdybym miał okazję i to bardzo intensywnie), ale o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym móc go wycałować. Przytulić. Po prostu dotykać, podziwiać jego piękny uśmiech i...

I tak, musiałem się opanować.

- Te szkice na ścianie w naszym salonie - to twoje?

Uniosłem wzrok znad ramienia chłopaka, które próbowałem ułożyć w dokładnie ten sam sposób, jak wcześniej. Zrezygnowałem z tego, wzdychając cicho.

- Tak. Dałem je Lyds i Jacksonowi jako prezent na zakończenie liceum. Jeszcze wtedy myśleliśmy przez chwilę, że Lydia pójdzie do MIT, a Jackson wyjedzie do Londynu, ale w końcu podjęli decyzję o zostaniu.

Klepnąłem go w ramię, sygnalizując, że powinien zejść z podestu. Kiedy to zrobił, odsunąłem podwyższenie na bok i rozejrzałem się za czymś innym. Łóżko byłoby zbyt banalne. Sofa także. Potrzebowałem czegoś... czegoś świeżego. Czegoś nowatorskiego.

- Są... niesamowite, Stiles. Masz naprawdę wielki talent.

Spojrzałem na niego, spodziewając się zobaczyć lekkie znudzenie, coś, co wskazywałoby na to, że jest po prostu miły. Zamiast tego ujrzałem szczere zainteresowanie.

- Dziękuję, ale.. To w sumie nic takiego, po prostu... zwykłe szkice.

- Nie, Stiles, one są niezwykłe. Nie myślałeś kiedyś nad wystawą?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Kilka razy się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale chyba nie mam aż tak wielkiego talentu, żeby pokazywać ludziom moje prace.

Derek pokręcił szybko głową.

- Ten obraz w waszym nowym mieszkaniu. Ten, który Cora powiesiła nad telewizorem? Stiles, on jest przepiękny. Nawet Laura nie mogła przestać się na niego gapić, a ją naprawdę bardzo trudno zadowolić, jeśli chodzi o sztukę.

Schowałem głowę w ramionach, zawstydzony tymi wszystkimi komplementami. Chłopak uśmiechał się do mnie szczerze, a mnie prawie pękło serce.

W końcu wymyśliłem, co zrobimy.

- Superbohaterowie, koleś. Namaluję superbohaterów. Nadal pozostaniesz nagi, ale za każdym razem będziesz trzymał jakiś element charakterystyczny dla danego superbohatera. Tarcza w przypadku Kapitana, łuk Hawkeye'a, młot Thora. Jeśli chodzi o Iron Mana, będę musiał domalować ci elektromagnes, ale wszystko da się załatwić. Zrobię nagich superbohaterów!

Derek zaczął się śmiać, ale zgodził się na wszystko.

Został mi niecały tydzień. Zdążyłem szybko uzbierać potrzebne rekwizyty, co bardzo, ale to bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Wszystko potem szło gładko. Postawiłem na wielkie płótno, na którym planowałem zmieścić sześć postaci. Spiderman, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Kapitan Ameryka, Iron Man.

Aiden nie próbował odrywać mnie od pracy, był bardzo wyrozumiały w tej kwestii. I nawet kiedy Dereka już nie było - dawno wrócił do domu po naszej codziennej sesji pozowania i malowania – ja zostawałem w pracowni dłużej, żeby móc dopracować szczegóły. Oczywiście dopieścić wszystko mogłem dopiero na koniec, ale nie zaszkodziło poprawić kilka rzeczy tu i ówdzie.

Ostatniego dnia zajmowałem się głównie tłem, ale Derek i tak kręcił się po pomieszczeniu, chcąc zobaczyć efekt końcowy.

- Dlaczego sztuka?

Usłyszałem pytanie. Przez chwilę do mnie nie docierało, więc wydałem z siebie pytające „hmm?".

- Dlaczego wybrałeś ten kierunek? Większość ze zdolnościami plastycznymi idzie na coś innego, a malowanie czy szkicowanie pozostawiają dla siebie.

- Moja mama była artystką. Zajmowała się nawet galerią sztuki, którą za jej czasów odwiedzały tłumy. Zawsze potrafiła zmotywować młodych do odnalezienia w sobie talentu, więc większość z jej wystaw zawierała prace amatorów. Teraz naprawdę spora część z tych ludzi jest profesjonalnymi malarzami czy ilustratorami. Jeden nawet maluje komiksy!

Hale uśmiechnął się, zatrzymując za moimi plecami. Oddech uwiązł mi na moment w gardle, ale starałem się nie dać tego po sobie bardzo poznać. Patrzył uważnie na każdy centymetr kwadratowy płótna, a ja robiłem się coraz bardziej nerwowy.

- I…?  
>Derek pokręcił głową. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.<p>

- Jest cudowny. Na pewno zaliczysz ten przedmiot.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą i obróciłem głowę w bok, żeby uśmiechnąć się do niego szeroko. Ale twarz Dereka była znacznie bliżej, niż mi się wcześniej wydawało i chłopak prawie pochylał się nad moim ramieniem, więc kiedy spojrzał na mnie, mogłem dostrzec jego oczy i to, jakiego koloru są dzisiaj i…

- Przeszkadzam w czymś?

Podskakując, prawie zrzuciłem pracę ze sztalugi. W ostatnim momencie udało mi się wszystko ustabilizować i kiedy już upewniłem się, że nic się nie stało, odwróciłem się w stronę gościa.

- Aiden. Już prawie… - przełknąłem ciężko – już prawie skończyłem. Jeszcze kilka minut.

Bliźniak tylko kiwnął głową, nie zwracając na mnie w ogóle uwagi. Wpatrywał się w Dereka z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy. Obawiałem się spojrzeć na któregokolwiek z nich.

- Pójdę już.

Odezwał się w końcu Hale.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem ci pomóc, Stiles. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. Trzymam kciuki.

Ręce za bardzo mi się trzęsły, żebym mógł wznowić pracę. Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie spojrzałem nawet za nim, gdy wychodził. Nie zerknąłem również na mojego chłopaka.

Skończenie pracy zajęło mi więcej niż kilka minut, a Aiden wciąż pozostał milczący. W zasadzie nie odezwał się całą drogę do domu. Nie powiedział nawet słowa, gdy odbieraliśmy nasze jedzenie. Nie skomentował mojego obrazu. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

Dopiero kiedy byliśmy już u mnie, sami w mieszkaniu, a ja chciałem przypomnieć, że pojutrze wracam do Beacon Hills, chłopak pokazał, na co go naprawdę stać. Tym razem nie zostałem spoliczkowany. Tym razem pięść Aidena wylądowała na moim oku. I na szczęce z drugiej strony.

Aiden nie przeprosił.

Ja bałem się odezwać.


	10. Chapter 10

Nie wróciłem do domu na rocznicę śmierci matki.

Ojcu powiedziałem, że nie dam rady. Był... cóż, był zdziwiony, lekko zmartwiony i na pewno trochę przybity tym faktem, ale nie zaprotestował. W ogóle nie zaczął niczego podejrzewać.

Aidenowi z kolei powiedziałem, że jadę do Beacon i zostanę tam na kilka dni. Nawet się nie wzruszył.

Moje oko wyglądało... okropnie. Na początku było tylko spuchnięte, później zaczęło barwić się na fioletowo i takie pozostało. Zamknąłem się więc w pokoju i nawet Corze nie powiedziałem, że zostałem. Wychodziłem tylko wtedy, kiedy byłem pewien, że nikogo nie ma w mieszkaniu, a auto zaparkowałem na parkingu po drugiej stronie miasta, nikt więc nie miał prawa się o niczym dowiedzieć.

To jest… teoretycznie.

W praktyce wyglądało to trochę inaczej.

Bo drugiego dnia straciłem czujność, a wszystko dzięki butelce whisky, z którą spędzałem bardzo miłe chwile. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym ktoś wszedł do mieszkania, przeoczyłem też ten, kiedy osoba ta podbiegła do mnie i zaczęła pytać, co się stało.

Chwilę później zwymiotowałem wszystkie swoje wnętrzności.

- Stiles?

- Zostaw mnie.

Odmruknąłem, odganiając tego kogoś ręką jak nieznośną muchę. Naprawdę, dlaczego nie mogłem przeżywać kaca w spokoju, hm? Tak trudno zrozumieć, że Stiles lubi być sam, kiedy cierpi? A już zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy topi smutki w alkoholu?

- Stilinski, podnieś głowę i spójrz na mnie!

Warknąłbym, ale za bardzo bolała mnie głowa. Otworzyłem jedno oko, żeby ujrzeć część zaniepokojonej twarzy... Laury Hale.

- Idź sobie, Laura.

Kobieta prychnęła i podniosła mnie do pozycji siedzącej, co było całkiem niezłym osiągnięciem. Nie czułem w ogóle swojego ciała, więc musiałem ważyć co najmniej tonę, a ona zdołała mnie podnieść. SAMA.

- Co się stało z twoją twarzą?

No tak, oprócz śliwki miałem kilka otarć na wysokości kości policzkowej, z jednej i z drugiej strony. Aiden nie poprzestał na dwóch ciosach, chyba się nawet tego spodziewałem.

- Przewróciłem się.

Skłamałem gładko, głos nawet mi nie zadrżał. A przynajmniej nie od kłamstwa. Mój stan robił swoje.

- Na czyją pięść?

- Na niczyją, geez. Szedłem po schodach i się przewróciłem.

Brunetka westchnęła, jakbym był najbardziej drażniącym dzieckiem świata. Może i byłem. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Wszystko mnie bolało i miałem dość. Chciałem jedynie więcej pić.

- Nie trzeba być wróżbitą Rolandem, żeby wiedzieć, że kłamiesz. Kto cię tak urządził?

- Klatka schodowa.

- Stiles.

Wywróciłem oczami.

- Daj sobie spokój, Laura. Co tu w ogóle robisz?

- Cora powiedziała, że znajdę w jej pokoju coś mojego. Musiałam po to przyjść. I najwyraźniej dobrze zrobiłam.

- Dałbym sobie radę.

Mruknęła pod nosem sarkastyczne "nie wątpię", po czym wstała i zniknęła mi z oczu. Całe szczęście. Zanim wróciła, prawie zasnąłem.

- Pij to.

- Nie chcę.

- Wypij to, inaczej zadzwonię po twojego chłopaka i skończy się moja dobra wola.

Nie potrzebowałem lepszej zachęty. Hale aż się wystraszyła, tak szybko zabrałem od niej szklankę. Gdyby Aiden się dowiedział... Gdyby wiedział, że go okłamałem... Nie chciałem nawet myśleć, co takiego by mi zrobił. Laura chyba nie potrzebowała żadnych informacji, bo po chwili usłyszałem, jak coś w jej mózgu klika. Jakby właśnie do niej dotarło, że...

- To on, prawda?

- Masz na myśli schody?

- Nie, Stiles, przestań odwracać kota ogonem. Mam na myśli Aidena. To on ci to zrobił?

- Nikt mi tego nie zrobił. Sam sobie to zrobiłem. Alkohol, schody, łatwo o tragedię w takim scenariuszu.

Laura wydała z siebie bardzo zniecierpliwiony dźwięk. Nie skomentowałem tego, jedynie podniosłem się z kanapy, tylko po to, żeby zakręciło mi się w głowie. Opadłem ponownie na tyłek i jęknąłem głośno, przez co ból głowy stał się jeszcze gorszy.

- Stiles...

- Słuchaj, Laura. Nie wiem, dlaczego się martwisz, ale nic mi nie jest, okej? Przewróciłem się, ale nie stało mi się nic poważnego, więc...

Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie dłuższą chwilę, oceniając sytuację. W końcu westchnęła, wstała i zniknęła w kuchni. Odetchnąłem głęboko, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Byłem jeszcze pijany. Potrzebowałem snu. Albo więcej alkoholu. Ta druga opcja przemawiała do mnie jakby bardziej. Chętnie napiłbym się jeszcze trochę. Zapomniał o wszystkim, o czym przypomniała mi Laura. Zapomniał o rocznicy śmierci mamy.

Kiedy kobieta wróciła do salonu, w dłoniach niosła dwie szklanki i...

- Co ty na to, żeby się ze mną napić?

Chyba właśnie zakochałem się w drugim członku rodziny Hale.

I, zaraz, co?

Szybko zapomniałem, o czym myślałem wcześniej.

Laura chyba dopilnowała, żeby nikt nie wchodził do mieszkania. A może po prostu wróciło do mnie moje szczęście. Uff.

Kiedy opróżniliśmy niemal całą butelkę, Laura nie była nawet w połowie tak pijana, jak ja. Ale co się dziwić? Ona zaczynała na czysto, a ja byłem już pod wpływem. Piło nam się całkiem przyjemnie. W dodatku rozmawialiśmy chyba dosłownie na każdy temat.

Wkrótce mój przepity mózg zorientował się, że mimo tego, iż nie wyglądało, na Laurę podziałała dawka wypitego alkoholu. Zaczęła opowiadać mi o tym, jak zeszli się z Camdenem i że w ogóle się tego nie spodziewała, chociaż od dawna go lubiła i ceniła jako człowieka. Mogła też opowiedzieć kilka pikantnych szczegółów, a ja starałem się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Oboje na to zasługujecie. Brat Isaaca to równy gość.

Laura już nawet nie zwracała uwagi na to, że sepleniłem i czasami skracałem słowa tak bardzo, że trzeźwy człowiek nie za wiele by zrozumiał.

Jej uśmiech był tak szeroki, że obawiałem się o jej ładną twarz.

Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym zeszliśmy na bardziej poważne tematy.

Opowiadałem jej o swojej mamie. O tym, że na ten dzień przypada rocznica jej śmierci. O tym, jak cholernie za nią tęsknię i jak czasami nie chce mi się oddychać, kiedy nie ma jej obok, zwłaszcza w tych trudnych chwilach. O ojcu, który chwilę po jej śmierci miał poważne problemy z alkoholem. O sobie, gdy nie chciałem do siebie dopuścić myśli o byciu gejem. O Scotcie, który uważa mnie za śmiecia.

Laura powiedziała w zamian, że jej rodzina o mały włos nie zginęła w pożarze, a wszystko przez byłą Dereka, która oszalała, kiedy ten ją zostawił. Wspomniała też o swoim byłym, Deucalionie, który był dla niej nawet bardziej niż toksyczny. Nie zauważyła nawet momentu, w którym wpadła tak głęboko, by pozwolić mu na przemoc wobec niej.

W tym momencie straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Przestałem wstrzymywać łzy i powiedziałem jej wszystko, od początku do końca. To, jaki Aiden był na początku i jak uderzył mnie po raz pierwszy. To, jak wszedł do pracowni, kiedy byłem tam z jej bratem i zobaczył, jak prawie się pocałowaliśmy, a potem zostawił mi te ślady na twarzy. To, że okłamałem go i teraz myśli, że jestem w domu, podczas kiedy chowam się w mieszkaniu, bo boję się reakcji ojca na mój widok. Nie chciałem iść na cmentarz w takim stanie. Wręcz przerażała mnie ta myśl.

Laurze jakoś udało się doprowadzić mnie do łóżka. W zasadzie sama miała problemy z chodzeniem, ale z nas dwojga - jej wychodziło to lepiej. Kiedy wyszła z mojego pokoju, myślałem, że wróci do siebie, ale po chwili znowu ujrzałem jej twarz. Zatoczyła się kilka razy, zdjęła z siebie spodnie i wgramoliła na łóżko obok mnie.

Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tego potrzebuję, ale kiedy przytuliła mnie mocno, od razu do niej przylgnąłem. Płakałem jeszcze jakiś czas, na policzkach czułem również jej łzy. Zasnęliśmy w tym samym momencie.

Kiedy się obudziłem, nic mnie nie bolało.

Co było całkiem zadziwiające, zważając na ilość wódy i whisky, jaką wlałem w siebie wcześniej. Oczywiście potrzebowałem chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie, co się ze mną dzieje i gdzie się znajduję, ale odkryłem, że wszystko ze mną w porządku i nawet nie muszę martwić się o nic do picia, ponieważ na szafce obok łóżka stała szklanka z wodą. Opróżniłem ją szybko, za szybko, niemal krztusząc się zawartością naczynia. Płyn smakował zupełnie inaczej niż woda i w ten oto sposób odkryłem brak rozdzierającego bólu głowy.

Napój musiał składać się z wody i jakiejś rozpuszczalnej tabletki przeciw skutkom niezdrowego wlewania w siebie tej trucizny, jaką są napoje wysokoprocentowe. Powinienem zostać prezydentem kampanii przeciwalkoholowej. Nadawałbym się, prawda?

Ostrożnie wstałem z łóżka, z wrażeniem, że czegoś w nim brakuje.

Po kilku minutach siedzenia na brzegu i wpatrywania się w pojedynczą sztukę ubrania na podłodze, wpadłem na rozwiązanie. Laura! Gdzie ona jest? Prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy przypomniałem sobie, o czym jej powiedziałem. W ogóle nie zwracałem uwagi na to, czy w mieszkaniu był ktoś trzeci, wpadając do salonu. Bardziej martwiłem się o to, co siostra Dereka zrobiła z informacją, którą ze mnie wyciągnęła. (Jestem mężczyzną na tyle, by nie przyznać się do tego, że sam jej wszystko wygadałem). Odetchnąłem z ulgą, widząc ją siedzącą na kanapie.

Była bledsza niż zazwyczaj, więc zapewne zmagała się z kacem. W dłoniach trzymała kubek z czymś parującym, co po zapachu zidentyfikowałem jako kawę. Do ust napłynęła mi ślina.

- Cześć, Stiles.

Odezwała się cicho. Opadłem ciężko na miejsce obok niej i, podobnie jak ona, milczałem. Ciszę przerwał jednak odgłos skwierczenia, więc zmrużyłem oczy. Skoro Laura była tutaj, to kto znajdował się w kuchni? Na odpowiedź nie musiałem długo czekać.

- Zrobiłem wam jajecznicę na bekonie.

Zerknąłem na kobietę, bezgłośnie pytając, co on tutaj robi.

- Nie odzywałam się cały wieczór, więc zadzwonił do mnie i spytał, gdzie jestem.

Kiwnąłem głową, a mężczyzna zniknął w kuchni, jeszcze zanim Laura zdążyła się wytłumaczyć. Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy, ona jednak pokręciła przecząco głową, jakby czytając mi w myślach. Odetchnąłem głęboko i z ulgą. Nie potrzebowałem tabuna ludzi, którzy wiedzą, co wyprawia Aiden. Sam dam sobie z tym radę. Jakoś.

- Proszę, Stiles.

Facet podał mi kawę, a moją twarz od razu rozświetlił uśmiech. Na stoliku zostały ustawione dwa talerze z jedzeniem, a ja prawie rozpłynąłem się, czując na języku smak napoju.

- Dzięki, Camden. Chyba się w tobie zakochałem.

Parka parsknęła głośno.

- Przykro mi, ale twoja miłość pozostanie nieodwzajemniona.

Odpowiedział Lahey, siadając obok Laury, po czym objął ją ramieniem. Wyszczerzyłem się na jej rumieniec.

Zanim moi goście opuścili mieszkanie, wymusiłem na Laurze obietnicę, że nic nikomu nie powie, nawet Camdenowi. Na początku nie była skora do współpracy i kazała mi o wszystkim donieść na policję, ale w końcu udało mi się jej wmówić, że sam powinienem się z tym rozprawić. Wciąż wyglądała na niepewną, ale to nie był jej problem, a ja naprawdę byłem w stanie dać sobie z tym radę.

Cora z Emily wróciły jakoś przed wieczorem, ale postanowiłem jeszcze trochę poudawać.

Dopiero następnego dnia pojechałem autobusem po Jeepa i postawiłem go na swoim honorowym miejscu na parkingu. Kiedy wszedłem do domu, dziewczyny oglądały film.

- Nie ma mnie tylko trzy dni, a wy kończycie na kanapie i oglądacie Króla lwa?

- Co jest nie tak z Królem…

Cora nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania. To Emily zabrała ponownie głos.

- Co ci się stało w oko?

- Beacon Hills. Wpadłem na… drzwi. Znacie mnie przecież.

- Tylko ty, Stiles, tylko ty.

Reyes wywróciła oczami, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej szeroko. Hale rzuciła we mnie jedną z poduszek.

- Hej, za co to?!

- Przestań szczerzyć się do mojej dziewczyny jak głupi do sera.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem i pierwszy raz od paru dni poczułem się naprawdę lekko. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Dwa dni później, w piątek, do mieszkania wpadła wściekła Laura.

Przygotowywałem właśnie obiad, a dziewczyny obijały się przed telewizorem, ale kiedy najstarsza z Hale'ów wbiegła do środka, trzaskając drzwiami, od razu pobiegłem do salonu, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

- Boże! Jak ja nienawidzę tej Jennifer! Wkurza mnie!

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

- Co znowu zrobiła?

Spytała zrezygnowana Cora.

- Nie pozwoliła spotkać mi się z Derekiem!

- Brzmisz, jakby ci bardzo na tym zależało.

Powiedziałem, unosząc wysoko brew. Laura uwielbiała spotykać się ze swoim bratem, jasne, ale bardziej po to, żeby go powkurzać, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu.

- Bo zależy! Dzisiaj są moje urodziny.

Wymamrotała, na co Cora wywróciła oczami.

- Przecież ty nie lubisz obchodzić swoich urodzin.

- Ale tym razem miałam na to ochotę!

Emily parsknęła, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajona do zachowań Laury, jako że znała ją już dużo dłużej niż ja. Ja natomiast potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tym, co mógłbym Hale'ównie kupić, bo w końcu należy się jej jakiś porządny prezent. Najwyraźniej wszystko to było widać na mojej twarzy, ponieważ Laura rozpromieniła się cała i rzuciła w moją stronę.

- Żadnych prezentów! Zrobimy imprezę!

Impreza Laury była dość skromna.

Wszyscy obecni w mieszkaniu zaangażowali się w organizowanie jedzenia i alkoholu. Jedyną osobą z zewnątrz, która do nas dołączyła, był Camden. Wieczorem więc wszyscy skończyliśmy usadzeni na podłodze wokół jednego stołu, który wręcz uginał się od fast foodów. Pizza, chińszczyzna, meksykańskie żarcie, wszystko to mieliśmy pochłonąć wraz z wytwornym winem załatwionym przez Corę i Lahey'a. Tak naprawdę wino było zwykłą podróbą za kilka dolarów, ale za to nadrabiało smakiem i procentami.

Niespodziewanie w imprezę został zamieszany Derek.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się wymknąć spod bacznego oka Jennifer i po dość głośnej rozmowie ze swoją młodszą siostrą w kuchni, Hale znalazł miejsce obok mnie. Szybko zeszło z niego całe napięcie, tym bardziej że jego druga siostra, już nieco podchmielona, wyznała, iż nie ma do niego żalu za to, że znalazł sobie chujową dziewczynę. Dokładnie takich słów użyła nasza kochana i poprawna politycznie Laura.

Urodziny wkrótce zmieniły się w imprezę z grą w butelkę, w którą wciągnięci zostali wszyscy, bez wyjątków. Im więcej wypiliśmy, tym bardziej śmiałe stawały się nasze pytania i zadania. Jakimś cudem przyszła kolej na mnie, więc rzuciłem hasło „zadania", a że Cora jest złą kobietą, prawie tak złą jak Lydia, jej polecenie brzmiało „pocałuj Dereka". Wszyscy wokół zaczęli wiwatować, ja tylko zerknąłem na Laurę, która chyba nad czymś myślała.

- Ale…

- Przestań, Stiles, nie bądź baba. Aiden się przecież o tym nie dowie, nikt mu pary z ust nie puści.

Wzmianka o Aidenie zapędziła mnie w kozi róg jeszcze bardziej i jest bardzo możliwe, że za niedługo oświadczę się Laurze, bo ta nagle wypaliła z następnym pomysłem. Nie za bardzo kontaktowałem z jakim, ale ulżyło mi niesamowicie. I chociaż czułem na sobie wzrok Dereka, nie mogłem na niego spojrzeć. Nie miałem odwagi tego zrobić nawet wtedy, kiedy podnosiłem się z podłogi i uciekałem do swojego pokoju bez pożegnania. Słyszałem, że brunet mnie woła, ale starsza siostra zdołała go powstrzymać. Całe szczęście, reszta zajęła się już nową zabawą, więc moje zniknięcie przeszło bez większego echa.

- Coś się stało?

Usłyszałem tylko zmartwiony, tak bardzo zmartwiony, na ile głos pijanego człowieka mógł brzmieć, ton Dereka.

- Nic, baby bro.

Po tym nastała chwila przerwy. Byłem gotów odkleić się już od drzwi, ale po chwili znowu usłyszałem rozmowę.

- Hej, wyglądasz, jakbyś właściwie żałował, że Stiles wyszedł.

- Hm? Co? O czym ty mówisz, Laura? Powinnaś chyba położyć się spać.

- Mhm. Mnie nie okłamiesz. A teraz chodź! Musimy rozkręcić tę stypę!

Jeszcze długo myślałem nad tym, co powiedziała Laura. Przewracałem się z boku na bok, próbując nie wyciągać zbyt pochopnych wniosków, ale nie bardzo mi wychodziło.

Kiedy w końcu zmógł mnie sen, pełen był zieleni i czarnych samochodów.


	11. Chapter 11

Następnych kilka dni było trochę... dziwnych.

W planie miałem, żeby sobotę i niedzielę po urodzinach Laury spędzić z Aidenem, co po części wypaliło.

Po części, ponieważ gdy tylko wszedłem do mieszkania Aidena, ten praktycznie w ogóle nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Widzieliśmy się już po moim "powrocie" z Beacon Hills, ale mimo to spodziewałem się jakiegoś przywitania, całusa, czegokolwiek, a chłopak nie zaszczycił mnie nawet spojrzeniem. Po prostu rzucił suche "cześć", kiedy się pojawiłem, i to prawdopodobnie miało załatwić sprawę.

Wiedziałem, że bliźniak mógł mieć zaprzątnięty umysł, ponieważ zbliżał się jakiś wielki test, który musiał zaliczyć na co najmniej osiemdziesiąt procent, ale to wcale nie zgasiło u mnie uczucia zawodu, kiedy nie spojrzał na mnie ani razu. Bywało już, że razem się uczyliśmy i obaj byliśmy zajęci, ale mimo wszystko Aiden co jakiś czas pochylał się nade mną i przytulał lub całował.

Tym razem nie wydarzyło się zupełnie nic.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, w obawie, że może przypadkiem dowiedział się o tej głupiej grze w butelkę i jest zły. Albo, co gorsza, o tym, że okłamałem go w sprawie wyjazdu. Pocieszała mnie jedynie myśl, że nic jeszcze nie zrobił, a gdyby wiedział - już dawno pewnie by mi się oberwało.

Całą sobotę przesiedzieliśmy praktycznie w ciszy, może pomijając obiad i kolację, po które najpierw poszedłem do pobliskiej pizzerii. I tak nie miałem nic do roboty poza szkicowaniem przypadkowych przedmiotów w mieszkaniu czy samego Aidena, więc nie trudziłem się zamawianiem jedzenia na wynos.

Noc spędziliśmy oczywiście w jednym łóżku i nawet uprawialiśmy seks, ale to wszystko było tak suche i mechaniczne, że w pewnym momencie moje myśli zaczęły dryfować gdzieś daleko od sypialni. Po wszystkim leżeliśmy sztywno obok siebie, a przynajmniej ja, Aiden zasnął po zaledwie kilku sekundach.

Rano obudził mnie zapach kawy i naleśników, a oczy prawie wypadły mi z orbit, kiedy to wszystko zostało doniesione mi do łóżka. Nie miałem pojęcia, co stało za tą nagłą zmianą nastroju, ale Aiden był uśmiechnięty i nawet całkiem rozmowny, więc nie miałem zamiaru narzekać.

Żaden z nas nie wspomniał o poprzednim dniu, o limo, które powoli robiło się bardziej żółte niż fioletowe, ani o Dereku czy kimkolwiek innym. Dethana nie było w mieszkaniu, ponieważ postanowili na weekend pojechać do Beacon Hills, żeby Ethan w końcu poznał rodziców Danny'ego, więc mieszkanie mieliśmy tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

Niedziela wyglądała więc ładnie i kolorowo, chociaż wieczór znów został poświęcony nauce, ale tym razem Aiden czasami odezwał się do mnie i dotknął.

Czasem, kiedy tak sobie szkicowałem, czy przeglądałem głupoty w internecie, przyłapywałem się na myśleniu o kimś innym. Starałem się jednak nie robić tego za często, bo i bez tego miałem dość problemów na głowie, nie potrzebowałem do tej listy dopisywać jeszcze dodatkowo Dereka Hale'a. Miałem chłopaka. On miał dziewczynę. W ogóle nie powinienem zwracać na niego uwagi.

Ale było to praktycznie niemożliwe, bo facet był wszędzie. I to nie tak, że nie miałem z nim w ogóle kontaktu, bo czasami jeszcze ze sobą pisaliśmy, poza tym - pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Derek zrobił w sobotę, kiedy już wstał - w nocy jakimś cudem wrócił do siebie do mieszkania – było zapytanie o moje samopoczucie i kaca. Chwilę smsowaliśmy, ale potem szedłem do Aidena, więc napisałem, że nie będę miał czasu na dłuższe rozmowy, życzyłem mu miłego weekendu i usunąłem wszystkie dowody z telefonu.

Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, powiadają. A ja nie zamierzałem kusić losu.

W poniedziałek z Aidenem widziałem się tylko w przerwie pomiędzy jednymi zajęciami a kolejnymi, więc nie mieliśmy dla siebie więcej niż pięć minut. We wtorek nawet na niego nie wpadłem, a że sam byłem zawalony robotą, to przez najbliższy czas nie spotykałem się z nikim innym. Pierwszym dniem, który mógłbym spędzić z moim chłopakiem, miał być dopiero czwartek i zamierzałem to wykorzystać.

W czwartek obaj mieliśmy tylko popołudniowe zajęcia, więc wieczór teoretycznie zostawał wolny.

Postanowiłem więc odwiedzić bliźniaka w mieszkaniu i wyciągnąć go gdzieś na miasto, gdziekolwiek. Już dawno nie byliśmy na normalnej randce, a mnie brakowało tego beztroskiego chadzania sobie po Stanford.

Aiden był w swoim pokoju, do którego wszedłem bez pukania, witając się uprzednio z Dannym i Ethanem. Obaj jedli właśnie późny obiad.

- Cześć.

Mruknąłem, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Odpowiedział mi cichym "mhm", więc rozłożyłem się wygodnie i zacząłem bawić brzegami mojej ulubionej poduszki.

- Hej, a może gdzieś dzisiaj wyskoczymy?

Spytałem, przenosząc wzrok na mojego chłopaka.

- Do kina albo na coś do jedzenia?

- Dzisiaj nie mam czasu.

Wydąłem lekko dolną wargę.

- Jutro?

- Jestem zajęty.

- To może pojutrze?

- Nie mam czasu! Czego w tym krótkim zdaniu nie rozumiesz?

Warknął, na co skurczyłem się w sobie. Szybko odwróciłem od niego wzrok i wzdrygnąłem się, czując dłoń na kolanie.

- Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem, kotku. Po prostu to dość nerwowy okres i mam tyle na głowie. Rozumiesz, prawda?

Kiwnąłem lekko głową, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

Po weekendzie zaczynał się czerwiec. Jeszcze na początku mieliśmy mieć trochę luzu, żeby potem biegać i zaliczać ostatnie przedmioty, więc byłem pewien, że razem z Aidenem będziemy coś robić.

Jednak on nawet słowem nie wspomniał, żebyśmy gdziekolwiek wyszli, a kiedy ja zaproponowałem, żeby spotkać się z moimi przyjaciółmi, ostro zaoponował. Nie uderzył mnie, ale było bardzo blisko.

W końcu nie wytrzymałem i powiedziałem, że nie wiem jak on, ale ja chcę się z nimi spotkać i zdecydowałem, że pójdę na imprezę do Erici z nim czy bez niego. Życzył mi miłej zabawy, chociaż nie był szczególnie zadowolony, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że Derek również tam będzie.

Na miejscu okazało się, że Hale, podobnie jak ja, przyszedł sam, a później wyszło na jaw, że Aiden spotkał się z Jennifer.

- Mówiła mi, że mam się dobrze bawić, ona i tak będzie zajęta, bo umówili się wcześniej z Aidenem. Nic ci nie powiedział?

Udało mi się jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji bez odpowiadania i chociaż czułem wielką chęć spytania mojego chłopaka, o co chodzi i dlaczego znalazł czas dla Jennifer, kiedy mnie przez ostatnie kilka dni traktował jak śmiecia, Allison zabrała mi telefon i zaciągnęła na kanapę, twierdząc, że powinienem się z nią upić.

Podczas tych kilku godzin zdążyłem nadrobić nieco straconego czasu z Argentówną i Lahey'em, nawet porozmawiałem krótko z Jacksonem, ale najwięcej czasu spędziłem z Lydią. Później dołączyła do nas Laura, a następnie Erica, więc byłem pewien, że moja głowa nie przetrwa do następnego dnia, tyle wlewały w nas alkoholu.

Rozmawiałem również z Derekiem i pochwaliłem się, że dostałem najwyższą możliwą ocenę, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko i szczerze, poklepał po ramieniu i mruknął "Cieszę się, Stiles. Zasługujesz na to". Jego dłoń spoczywała na mnie odrobinę za długo, ale starałem się tego nie nadinterpretować. W końcu obaj byliśmy pijani, obaj w dobrych humorach, po co to psuć? Nie zdążyłem mu odpowiedzieć, bo wtedy porwał mnie Danny, a Mahealaniemu się nie odmawia.

Erice prawie udało się ze mnie wyciągnąć prawdę dotyczącą oka, ale Laura znowu przyszła na ratunek i postanowiłem, że naprawdę kiedyś się jej oświadczę. Często czułem na sobie spojrzenie Dereka, zwłaszcza kiedy siedziałem z jego siostrą i czasami nie udawało mu się w porę odwrócić wzroku. Albo robił to celowo, bo nasze oczy się spotykały, a mnie wtedy brakowało oddechu. Całe szczęście ludzie wokół byli zbyt pijani, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć czy skomentować, chociaż Lydia przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie uważnie, jakby czegoś się domyśliła. Chwilę później jednak uśmiechała się już szeroko i zaczynała szczebiotać o tym, jaki Jackson ostatnio był dla niej słodki.

Następnego dnia nie zamierzałem wrócić tak szybko do codzienności, nawet mi na to nie pozwolono. Lyds zaciągnęła mnie na zakupy i po godzinie byłem pewien, że zwymiotuję wszystko, co zjadłem na śniadanie - czyli czarną kawę - i to nie tylko z powodu kaca. Martin i zakupy to nic dobrego, naprawdę. Ta kobieta jest gorsza niż niejeden projektant mody.

- Dlaczego ty nigdy nie masz kaca, Lyds?

Zawyłem, kiedy w końcu się nade mną zlitowała i zaprowadziła do swojej ulubionej kawiarni w centrum handlowym. Siedzieliśmy w rogu pomieszczenia, na miejscu, które należało do niej. Kelnerzy uwielbiali ją nie tylko z powodu jej wyglądu - kiedy miała humor, dawała niesamowicie szczodre napiwki.

- Nigdy nie rozważyłeś tego, że może mam po prostu mocniejszą głowę?

- Hej! Byłaś tak samo pijana jak ja! Powiedziałaś mi, że mnie kochasz!

Lydia uniosła tą swoją idealną brew.

- Zawsze ci to mówię.

Parsknąłem, a potem jęknąłem głośno, masując palcami skroń.

- Ale zazwyczaj używasz do tego słów "jesteś idiotą", a nie "kocham cię". Zawsze wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz.

Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wywróciła oczami, po chwili ignorując mnie kompletnie na rzecz kelnera. Zamówiła sobie jakąś kawę, o której nigdy nie słyszałem, a mi bajgla z szynką i kolejną porcję kofeiny. Właśnie dlatego Lydia była najlepsza.

Siedzieliśmy chwilę, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, o studiach i Stanford, o tym, że za niedługo kończymy pierwszy rok i o planach na wakacje. Lyds nie zareagowała na moje jęki, kiedy jadłem śniadanie, ale wszyscy wokół wydawali się być zainteresowani. Rzucali nam pytające spojrzenia, a jeden koleś prawie się wywrócił w drodze do kasy. Lydia wyglądała na znudzoną, ale Lyds często tak wygląda. Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę śmieje się z tego wszystkiego w głos, gdzieś tam głęboko w sobie. Bardzo głęboko.

Byłem z lekka rozproszony telefonem, kiedy Martin podjęła temat mojej poprzedniej pracy.

- Musisz mi pokazać ten twój obraz.

Kiwnąłem głową, odpisując Aidenowi na pytanie, gdzie jestem.

- Dobrze ci się współpracowało z Derekiem?

- Tak, całkiem nieźle.

Musiałem napisać Isaacowi, kiedy się widzimy. Jackson miał za niedługo urodziny i chcieliśmy dać mu coś, co go wkurzy. Taki prezent będzie dla niego idealny.

- I lubisz go?

- Mhm.

Kira właśnie napisała, że zdała test. Musiałem pamiętać, żeby oddać jej książki, które mi niedawno pożyczyła.

- Zakochujesz się w nim, prawda?

- Tak.

Odruchowo wszedłem w wiadomości od Scotta, ale skrzynka odbiorcza wiała pustkami. Westchnąłem cicho.

- To Aiden cię tak urządził.

- Tak.

...co?

Szybko podniosłem głowę znad telefonu, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziałem. Lydia patrzyła na mnie poważnie, aż miałem ochotę schować się pod stolikiem.

- Lydia... to...

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Powinieneś to zgłosić. Powiedzieć coś twojemu tacie, jeśli nie chcesz iść na policję. To dlatego nie pojechałeś do Beacon Hills, prawda? Bałeś się jego reakcji na podbite oko i tego, że ci nie uwierzy, jeśli skłamiesz.

- Skąd pomysł...

- Nie rób ze mnie idiotki, Stiles. On cię bije. Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie bije mnie.

Powiedziałem, prostując się na krześle. Lyds zmarszczyła brwi.

- Uderzył mnie tylko dwa razy i miał ku temu podstawy.

- Derek? Derek jest jego podstawą, żeby robić z tobą, co mu się żywnie podoba?

Byłem zły. Zły na nią, na siebie, na to, że nie potrafię się przed nią obronić.

- Nie wiesz nic na ten temat, więc pro...

- Właśnie, Stiles. Nie wiem NIC na ten temat, bo nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jeszcze go bronisz? Dlaczego go nie zostawisz?

Skrzywiłem się mocno, a Lydia nagle zrozumiała. Zadziwiające jest to, jak ta kobieta potrafi dojść do prawdy.

- Przez Dereka, prawda? Nie dosłownie przez niego, ale... Związałeś się z Aidenem, bo tak było wygodniej. Derek zszedł się z Jennifer i bałeś się tego, co poczułeś, więc użyłeś Aidena jako przypomnienia, że nie masz prawa się w nim zakochać. I to bicie... Stiles, czyś ty postradał zmysły!? Pozwalasz się bić, bo zakochałeś się w Dereku?

Zacisnąłem mocno zęby.

- To wcale nie...

- Stiles! Weź się w garść! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

- NIE POWINIENEM SIĘ W NIM ZAKOCHIWAĆ! Nigdy! To już nawet nie chodzi o to, jak bardzo nie moja liga to jest, ale... Nie mogę tego zrobić! Byłem z Aidenem, a on... Nie powinienem...

- Stiles, zerwij z Aidenem i poroz...

- Nie! Nie. Nie mogę. On jest z Jennifer i ja.. ja... muszę iść.

Wstałem gwałtownie od stolika, wywracając z głośnym hukiem krzesło.

- Stiles!

Krzyknęła Lydia, kiedy zamiast podnieść je i odejść z godnością jak człowiek, odwróciłem się na pięcie i wybiegłem z kawiarni, jakby ścigały mnie psy gończe. Albo stado wilkołaków. Lub coś jeszcze gorszego. Biegłem, aż w końcu znalazłem się na zewnątrz. Kilka ochroniarzy rzuciło mi długie spojrzenie, jakby podejrzewali mnie o kradzież czegoś cennego, ale nie widząc zamieszania w żadnym ze sklepów, zostawili mnie w spokoju.

Biegłem jeszcze dłużej, tak długo, aż płuca zaczęły mnie palić, mięśnie boleć, a głowa pękała od bólu. Tak długo, aż atak paniki nie pozwolił na swobodne oddychanie, nie pozwolił na żaden ruch, spiął wszystkie moje mięśnie, zmusił do opadnięcia na kolana.

Podbiegło do mnie kilku przechodniów, ktoś krzyczał coś o wzywaniu karetki, ale mogło mi się tylko wydawać. Szumiało mi w uszach, serce biło jak oszalałe - słyszałem to głośno i wyraźnie, zagłuszało ono dosłownie wszystko to, co działo się wokół mnie.

Gdzieś w połowie trwania tej całej szopki zemdlałem z braku tlenu w mózgu, w krwi, wszędzie. Po prostu odleciałem.

Otwierając oczy, byłem przekonany, że umarłem.

Dlatego, kiedy zobaczyłem nad sobą twarz Erici, mało nie rozpłakałem się z żalu, że jednak przeżyłem. Nie wiedziałem, jak sobie poradzić z myślą, że Lydia wie. Że wszystko szlag trafiło. Że już dłużej nie potrafię udawać i oszukiwać samego siebie, a co dopiero innych.

Wszystko nagle zwaliło się na mnie jak strop w płonącym domu. Scott. Aiden. Derek. Lydia. Laura. Nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

- Stiles?

Kręciło mi się w głowie. Tak cholernie wirowało, cały świat się obracał, nawet Erica była nieco zniekształcona.

- Stiles, słyszysz mnie?

Kiwnąłem lekko głową, niezdolny do wydobycia z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Usłyszałem mnóstwo westchnięć ulgi, co zmusiło mnie do rozejrzenia się po pokoju. Pierwsze, co zauważyłem, to fakt, że wcale nie znajdowałem się we własnym mieszkaniu. Pomieszczenie było białe, aż raziło po oczach, sterylnie czyste i pachniało szpitalem. Miałem ochotę jęknąć z frustracji, ale wściekłość i strach, które wolno do mnie wracały nie pozwoliły mi na to.

- Stiles, kochanie, powiedz coś.

- Jest w szoku, daj mu odpocząć.

- Stiles. Hej, Stiles, przepraszam, ja…

- Lydia…

- Cicho bądźcie!

Nie miałem pojęcia, kto co mówił. Byłem zbyt zdezorientowany, żeby cokolwiek do mnie dotarło. Zaciągnąłem się mocno powietrzem, aż płuca mnie od tego rozbolały. I dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że na ustach mam maskę tlenową.

Było ze mną aż tak źle, że musieli karmić mnie tlenem?

Przełknąłem ciężko, czując, jak piecze mnie gardło, ale powstrzymałem się od skrzywienia. Jeszcze chwilę patrzyłem tępo przed siebie, ale w końcu zaczęło do mnie docierać kilka rzeczy. Erica nadal stała przy moim łóżku, Lydia zajmowała krzesło po mojej drugiej stronie, Jackson stał za nią, a obok nich znajdowały się Cora i Emily. Po stronie starszej Reyes był Boyd, Allison i Isaac. Zza niego głowę wystawiała Kira i przez chwilę myślałem, że…

Ale Scotta nie było w środku. Nie było go nawet na korytarzu, który mogłem dostrzec przez otwarte drzwi i wielką szybę w ścianie.

Westchnąłem, kładąc głowę na poduszce i wszyscy chyba wiedzieli, o czym pomyślałem, bo odruchowo każdy złapał mnie za jakąś część ciała.

Wypuścili mnie już wieczorem, pytając jeszcze, jak często miewam ataki paniki. Powiedziałem, że rzadko i w większości przypadków udaje mi się je powstrzymać, ale tym razem po prostu… mnie poniosło. Lekarz przepisał mi nawet jakieś lekarstwo na uspokojenie, ale zaznaczył, że to niewiele da, bo to jedynie zwykłe ziółka. Polecił też jakiegoś, ponoć dobrego, psychologa.

Do mieszkania odwiozła mnie Erica. Miałem plan zająć miejsce z przodu, ale jakoś udało im się mnie wepchnąć do tyłu, gdzie wgramoliła się za mną Lydia. Całą drogę obejmowała mnie mocno i nie chciała puścić, a ja odprężyłem się całkowicie po kilku chwilach. Byłem pewien, że Lyds nie przestanie mnie nękać, jeśli chodzi o naszą rozmowę, ale na razie było spokojnie, więc się nie martwiłem.

Swój telefon odzyskałem w mieszkaniu, a na wyświetlaczu widniało powiadomienie o kilku nieprzeczytanych wiadomościach i nieodebranych połączeniach. Wszystkie były od Aidena. Nie oddzwoniłem do niego aż do czasu, kiedy zostałem w swoim pokoju zupełnie sam.

- Stiles.

Przywitał mnie twardy ton głosu chłopaka. Westchnąłem cicho w słuchawkę.

- Gdzie byłeś?

Spytał, a ja zaśmiałem się gorzko.

- W szpitalu.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a ja poczułem coś podobnego do satysfakcji, chociaż nie rozumiałem dlaczego.

- Co się… Wszystko… Wszystko w porządku?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Tak, już jest okej.

- Przyjadę za moment.

- Nie musisz…

- Nie, Stiles. Przyjadę i… Za chwilę będę.

Zdezorientowało mnie całkowicie uczucie niezadowolenia przemieszane z czymś na kształt radości z powodu nagłej troski Aidena. Całe szczęście byłem na tyle wykończony, żeby zasnąć, zanim dobrze zastanowiłem się nad tym, co to dokładnie oznacza.

Kiedy się obudziłem, lampka obok mojego łóżka była włączona i oświetlała całą twarz bliźniaka siedzącego na moim łóżku. Patrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie, ale kiedy zobaczył, że otwieram oczy, uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Przesunął palcami po policzku, kciukiem po ustach, aż w końcu nachylił się i cmoknął mnie lekko w wargi.

- Martwiłem się.

Mruknął, nie odsuwając się ode mnie.

- Która jest godzina?

Spytałem lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Aiden zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nie zareagowałem na jego słowa, ale w końcu odsunął się, żeby sprawdzić coś na wyświetlaczu telefonu.

- Prawie pierwsza w nocy.

Kiwnąłem lekko głową, krzywiąc się na pulsujący ból tuż za oczami.

- Śpij - powiedział mój chłopak. - Wyśpij się. Rano porozmawiamy.

Nawet nie miałem siły, żeby się do niego uśmiechnąć. Po prostu zwinąłem się w kulkę i zasnąłem, nim Aiden zdążył położyć się obok mnie.

Poranna rozmowa trwała zaledwie dwadzieścia minut.

Spytał, co się stało, więc powiedziałem, że miałem kolejny atak paniki. Naumyślnie pominąłem w tym wszystkim rolę Lydii. Nie dlatego, że bałem się jego reakcji, a dlatego, że bałem się jego PYTAŃ. Na pewno chciałby wiedzieć, co takiego powiedziała Lyds, że spanikowałem na tyle, by wylądować w szpitalu.

Nie chciałem…

Nie miałem zamiaru mu o tym mówić.

Powiedziałem więc, że wszystko wydarzyło się już po tym, jak się z nią pożegnałem.

Aiden obiecał, że postara się znaleźć trochę czasu w następnym tygodniu, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Nie miałem zamiaru wspominać mu, że planuję zrobić mu niespodziankę w jego urodziny, które przypadały na tę środę. Najwyraźniej o nich zapomniał.

Danny i Ethan byli na tyle pomocni, żeby w środę ulotnić się całkowicie z mieszkania. Rano dali mi tylko klucze i uprzedzili, że Aiden był jeszcze w środku, kiedy wychodzili. O to się jednak nie martwiłem, ponieważ znałem jego plan i wiedziałem, na którą wychodził na zajęcia.

Planowałem przygotować mu kolację. Przemyślałem sobie dokładnie wszystko i stwierdziłem, że znam rozwiązanie na ten impas. Po prostu będę trzymał się z dala od Dereka, będę unikał towarzystwa jego, a nawet Laury, jeśli sytuacja mnie do tego zmusi. To będzie trochę trudne, zważając na to, iż mieszkam z ich siostrą, ale jakoś dam sobie radę. Poza tym, za niedługo zaczną się wakacje, tym łatwiej będzie mi się trzymać w ryzach.

Aiden stanie się dla mnie wszystkim. Aiden zostanie moim chłopakiem i Aidenowi poświęcę całą swoją uwagę.

Tak, to był idealny plan.

Zdążyłem zrobić już zakupy i wnosiłem je właśnie na górę. Przy drzwiach odkryłem, że wcale nie są zamknięte na klucz i przestraszyłem się, że może Aiden został jednak w środku. Dotarł do mnie jednak jednoznaczny odgłos, więc wywróciłem oczami. Zapewne Dethan postanowił wrócić na małe co nieco. Zamierzałem przerwać im to małe tête-à-tête.

Postanowiłem więc zrobić im jakieś zdjęcie, żeby móc później ich tym męczyć już do końca życia. Odłożyłem papierowe torby z produktami na podłogę w przedpokoju i najciszej jak potrafiłem, ruszyłem w stronę salonu. Miałem telefon w gotowości i włączony aparat bez flesza, żeby ich tym nie spłoszyć i już się przymierzałem, kiedy…

Zdjęcie zdążyło się zrobić, zanim aparat upadł na podłogę, odbijając się od niej z hukiem i upadając tuż obok mojej lewej stopy.

Nie mogłem…

Nie…

Jak…

Co…

Para przede mną patrzyła na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami… w których nie było nawet przerażenia.

Jedynie złość, że dali się przyłapać.

A przynajmniej tak właśnie było w przypadku Aidena.

Jennifer za to wyglądała jak ryba, głupia, puszczalska ryba, która gapiła się to na mnie, to na mojego… na bliźniaka, który jeszcze pięć minut temu był moim chłopakiem.

- Stiles.

Usłyszałem, ale cofnąłem się o krok, kiedy Aiden podniósł się z podłogi.

- Nie… nie… Żartujesz sobie…

Głos drżał mi cholernie mocno.

Odwróciłem wzrok. Nie mogłem na nich patrzeć. Nie mogłem patrzeć na podłogę pokrytą ich porozrzucanymi ubraniami. Leżeli tam obok siebie - nadzy, zaczerwienieni i wciąż podnieceni i…

- Stiles, spójrz na mnie.

- Jesteś…

- Nie mów Derekowi, błagam…

Usłyszałem Blake. W odpowiedzi spojrzałem na nią, jedynie mrugając oczami.

- Zamknij się.

Warknął do niej Aiden i było to warknięcie typu „uderzę cię, jeśli nie zrobisz tak, jak będę chciał". Znałem to warknięcie, aż schowałem głowę w ramionach, chociaż nie było ono kierowane do mnie.

Kiedy Jennifer wyglądała na wystarczająco przestraszoną, bliźniak znów spojrzał na mnie. Wyprostowałem się, zerkając przelotnie na telefon, który zamierzałem ze sobą zabrać przy wychodzeniu. Czyli już za niedługo.

Posłałem mu długie spojrzenie i odezwałem po przerwie, podczas której upewniłem się, że mój głos nie będzie zdradzał emocji, jakie mną targały.

Złość. Nie, wściekłość.

Poczucie zdrady.

CHOLERNA ULGA.

- Jesteś hipokrytą.

Brat Ethana parsknął śmiechem.

- Ja? Hipokrytą?

- Oskarżałeś mnie o zdradę, kiedy to ty jesteś tym, który zdradza.

Powiedziałem, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Aiden zmrużył oczy.

- Nadal będziesz udawał, że nie pieprzyłeś się z Hale'em po kątach?

- Nie muszę udawać, bo tego _nie robiłem_.

- Aiden…

Odezwała się znowu Jennifer.

- Zamknij się, powiedziałem!

Dziewczyna jednak przestała być obiektem jego zainteresowań, kiedy podniósł się z podłogi.

- I z nią? Ze wszystkich ludzi, zdradziłeś mnie z dziewczyną Dereka?

Spytałem, nawet się nie cofając, kiedy zrobił krok w moją stronę.

- Miałem ochotę, Jennifer chciała pomóc, czemu nie? A co? Brzydzi cię, że sypiałem z kimś, kogo pieprzył też twój kochaś?

- Derek nie jest moim kochasiem, Aiden. Zmądrzej w końcu.

- Aiden…

- ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ, JAK ROZMAWIAM ZE SWOIM CHŁOPAKIEM!

Wydarł się i pochyliwszy nad Jennifer, odepchnął ją brutalnie, chwytając za twarz. Dziewczyna opadła na podłogę, oddychając ciężko i wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

- Oni ze sobą nie sypiali, to chcę ci powiedzieć. Derek by mi powiedział, gdyby mnie… gdyby zdradził.

Wysapała, nie patrząc na Aidena, który warknął tylko i skierował swój wzrok na mnie.

- To nie ma znaczenia. I tak ode mnie nie odejdziesz.

Teraz przyszła kolej na mnie, żebym parsknął śmiechem. Niewesołym, ale jednak śmiechem.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Odejdę. Odchodzę. W zasadzie tylko mi to ułatwiłeś.

Bliźniak zrobił kolejny krok w przód, ale znowu się nie cofnąłem. Podniosłem tylko komórkę z podłogi i wycelowałem nią w niego.

- Nawet nie myśl o uderzeniu mnie. Zadzwonię do ojca. Złapie cię i wsadzi za kratki, a tam będziesz miał piekło, na jakie zasługujesz.

Aiden uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Nie zostawisz mnie.

- Więc patrz.

Powiedziałem, odwracając się na pięcie. Wyszedłem z salonu, rzucając jeszcze „Wszystkiego najlepszego" przez ramię, ale nie odważyłem się zwolnić szybkiego kroku, jaki sobie narzuciłem. Chłopak krzyknął jeszcze za mną, ale nie zareagowałem.

Wyszedłem, zszedłem na dół, wsiadłem do auta i odjechałem.

Jakby to na mnie w ogóle nie wpłynęło.

Czułem jedynie lekkość na sercu.

Dopiero w mieszkaniu dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło.

Całkowicie się rozkleiłem.

Oczywiście tuż po tym, jak otworzyłem galerię w telefonie i zobaczyłem dwa zdjęcia. Jedno zrobione, kiedy jeszcze niczego nie byli (nie byłem) świadomy, drugie - z idealnie uchwyconymi ekspresjami ich twarzy, kiedy mnie zobaczyli. Telefon już wtedy spadał na podłogę, więc zdjęcie zrobione było z innej perspektywy niż pierwsze.

W dodatku jakimś cudem, pierwsze zdjęcie zostało… wysłane.

Jednak bardziej trafniejszym określeniem byłoby - rozesłane, bo otrzymali je chyba wszyscy moi znajomi.

W tym również Derek.

Nie miałem siły długo się nad tym zastanawiać, po prostu padłem na kolana w salonie i zwinąłem się na dywanie, nie mogąc powstrzymać szlochu.

Może nie powinienem płakać, skoro czułem się tak kurewsko wolny i szczęśliwy.

Ale płakałem. Płakałem mocno i długo i…

Sam nie potrafiłem wytłumaczyć sobie czemu.

Nie odbierałem telefonów.

Nie odpisywałem na wiadomości.

Dopiero dzwonek do drzwi wyrwał mnie z letargu, w który zapadłem i kazał mi podnieść tyłek z podłogi. Nie miałem pojęcia, która to godzina, ale w mieszkaniu wciąż nie było nikogo oprócz mnie. Cora i Emily najwyraźniej gdzieś się zaszyły. A może po prostu mnie szukały. Albo chciały dać mi kilka godzin spokoju, skoro już wiedziały, co się stało.

W końcu zdjęcie zostało wysłane również do nich.

Otworzyłem drzwi od mieszkania z niemałym wysiłkiem. Byłem wykończony, wszystko mnie bolało, ale wciąż miałem ochotę schować się do jakiejś szafy i nie wychodzić z niej przez co najmniej miesiąc. Albo i całe życie.

Zamrugałem oczami, żeby oczyścić sobie pole widzenia z łez.

- Cześć.

Usłyszałem i skinąłem lekko głową.

- Mogę wejść?

Odsunąłem się od drzwi, żeby wpuścić Dereka do środka.

Obaj milczeliśmy w drodze do salonu, ale ta cisza wcale nie była czymś złym.

Wręcz przeciwnie, pierwszy raz od dawna cisza była czymś, co uspokoiło moje nerwy.


End file.
